Dragon Slayer en la ONU
by Proyectos Grupales
Summary: Mientras Gajeel investiga una cueva un portal a otro mundo se abre ¿Que locuras le esperan con los seres que conocera ahí? Hecho por: KuroDerpy & Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola estimados lectores, este proyecto empezó como todos, una tarde sin nada que hacer xD**_

_**Bueno esperemos que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Atte: KuroDerpy & Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**_

_**Disclamer: (o como fregados se escriba) Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y los personajes de Hetalia a Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Adverncia: Cosas raras y muchos personajes**_

* * *

_(POV Gajee):_

Hoy por la mañana luego de entrenar con Lily un rato como de costumbre, decidí ir al gremio para molestar un poco a Levy o a Salamander. Como no vi a ninguno busque un trabajo puesto que no tenía dinero.

"Explorar una cueva cerca de Magnolia", parecía sencillo, sin embargo las cosas cambiarían de un rato a otro.

La cueva en cuestión se veía normal de no ser por el hecho que había muchos jeroglíficos, maldije el no haber traído a Levy. Quise leer un texto pero no logre descifrarlo para nada, Lily también examinaba una pared.

Me di la vuelta para seguir buscando cuando de repente la cueva comenzó a brillar y se abrió un portal verde que succionaba todo, convertí mi brazo en una espada y la enterré en el piso, esperando no ser tragado por el portal. Segundos después vi a Lily se absorbido por lo que fui tras él.

_(Fin POV)_

(…)

En un lugar muy lejano se estaba llevando a cabo una "importante reunión" pero no era precisamente humanos quienes lo llevaban a cabo, si no que eran las representaciones humanas de los países del mundo.

-Bien comencemos con la conferencia mundial!- hablaba la representación humana de Estado Unidos con su voz extremadamente alegre al punto de ser fastidiosa -Hay que resolver los problemas del mundo uno a uno entre todos-

Cada nación estaba en su propio asunto como siempre ignorando por completo al ruidoso rubio -Yo propongo que para solucionar el calentamiento global deberíamos crear un gran héroe entre todos que servirá de defensa y todo estaría OK!, sea dicho que no admitiré opiniones contrarias!-

-Estoy de acuerdo con E.U- hablo calmadamente la representación de Japón, pero la representación de Suiza le llamo la atención molesto -Lo haces de nuevo Japón! Ya te he dicho que digas tu propia opinión!-

Junto al estadounidense se encontraba la representación de Inglaterra, el cual bebía té y leía una de sus revistas porno -Claro que estoy en contra ¿cómo podría aceptar un plan tan salido de la realidad-

-Entonces yo estoy en contra de Inglaterra y E.U- interrumpió rápidamente la representación de Francia

-¿De qué lado estas?- chillo indignado el ingles - ¿Piensas ponerte de nuevo en mi contra, no tienes interés, ¿Por qué no buscas otro pasatiempo?- E.U picaba la cabeza del francés con su bolígrafo.

-No sería de buen gusto tener la misma opinión que ustedes, a diferencia suya yo soy un caballero- contesto con simpleza Francia.

-Otra vez lo hacen aru~ cada reunión es lo mismo aru~ nunca dejan de ser tan infantiles….les daré dulces, coman y tranquilícense aru~!- China mostraba una gran canasta con golosinas

-No, gracias!- hablaron al mismo tiempo Francia e Inglaterra mientras ya se encontraban un una de sus habituales peleas.

-Oye…Rusia ¿no tiene algo que decir?...¿Por qué no le dices algo a estos tipos?- España trato de cambiar el tema para ignorar a los peleoneros de siempre.

-Eh…¿Yo?...Yo solo quiero ver a Lituania en grandes problemas, llorando y suplicando- el enorme Ruso sonrisa con su maliciosa cara infantil que escondía grandes horrores.

-Rusia…ya deja al pobre de Lituania, o Polonia te va a venir a molestar….- México le llamaba la atención al ruso mientras estaba con los pies sobre la mesa ignorando lo demás.

Como siempre para ese punto Grecia ya estaba dormido y nada lo despertaba, ni en tremendo relajo que ya se había armado de nuevo entre la pelea de el francés y el ingles.

-Así que te atreviste Hooligan! Me hiciste enojar en serio- gritaba Francia

-Atrévete bastardo del vino! Puedo contigo por 100 años más!- Inglaterra ya tenía al francés por el cuello

-YA CÁLLENSE- la representación de Alemania pego fuerte sobre la mesa mientras hacía sonar su imponente voz de mando.

(…..)

En una ciudad un extraño portal se abre sobre el cielo y de él caen dos sombras una más grande que la otra, rápidamente se acercan a lo que parece ser un edificio poco antes de impactar, la sombra grande reacciona transformando su piel en escamas de hierro.

Dentro del edificio Francia e Inglaterra seguían con su pelea mientras E.U reía de todo, Alemania se había cansado de regañarlos, México mejor compartía con Rusia los tacos que metió de contrabando.

Todo era otra típica reunión de naciones, pero un ruino sordo los puso en alerta, antes de poder moverse de su lugar el techo de quebró, escombros caían en medio de la habitación, tanta fue la conmoción que hasta Grecia había despertado.

(_Gajeel POV_)

Debido a que destruí el techo se levanto una columna de humo, estaba por quitar mis escamas, pero no lo hice puesto que no sabía si me atacarían o no.

_(Fin POV)_

El polvo se disperso, los países estaban con la boca abierta por lo que veían ¿qué raro ser estaba frente a ellos? Inglaterra y México quienes eran los que percibían seres que los demás no, estaban igual de impactados.

Suiza como era de esperarse fue el primero que se puso a la defensiva, sacando su rifle y apuntando al ser, lo siguió Alemania con su arma y así varios, incluso España tenía su vieja hacha en mano que quien sabe donde la guarda.

-kesesese! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- hablo el aun auto nombrado prusiano poniendo su espada frente al ser.

-No lo se mon ami...pero si estilo es horrible- respondió Francia también armado con su espada.

- Geejee, eso no será suficiente para vencerme - Dijo Gajeel mientras arrancaba un pedazo de espada -Gracias por la comida –

-¿Pe...pero qué?- Francia y Prusia estaban pasmados con lo que quedaba de sus armas en las manos, España de inmediato escondió su hacha tras de él.

-Bruder!(Hermano en alemán) no hagas cosas irresponsables, no sabemos qué es eso!- Alemania regaño a su hermano mayor mientras seguía apuntando su arma junto con los demás países que portaban una.

-Oooh No west! Este bicho raro se lo busco- Prusia se tronaba los nudillos en claro gesto de pelea -¿Qué dicen chicos, le enseñamos a esta cosa la fuerza incomparable del bad friends trio?-

-Con gusto mon ami- Francia ya se había recuperado de la impresión -Siempre listo amigo mío- España también preparaba sus puños

Inglaterra que estaba detrás de E.U revisaba frenético un viejo libro que le había traído una de sus hadas para ver que criatura era la que tenían enfrente, mientras su antiguo protegido también le apuntaba al ser con su revólver.

- Geejee - Rio Gajeel y transformo su brazo en un pilar de hierro - TETSURYU KON! –

El pilar fue esquivado a duras penas y destruyo uno de los muros como si hubiese sido de cristal.

-Maldición!- grito el alemán, vio a Italia atrás pegado a la pared temblando, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, además de los que no podían defenderse como la pequeña Liechtenstein, rápidamente le dijo algo a Japón, tomaría las medidas necesarias.

-JAJAAJ esto es momento para el HERO!- grito E.U, empezó a disparar su revólver seguido por los otros países armados. Mientras distraían a su aparente enemigo Japón ayudo a algunos países a salir de la sala de juntas.

Las balas rebotaban contra las escamas de Gajeel mientras eran desviadas a los cristales de las ventanas, con el ruido Panther Lily despertó y tomo su forma de batalla.

- Geejee - Dijo el Exceed

El aparente felino apareció frente a México, este no era conocido por sentir temor, pero si quedo impresionado, aunque no pudo hacer nada por que Rusia llego a tiempo para arremeter contra la criatura con un buen derechazo, era obvio que la gran nación hacia mucho daño con poco.

Sin embargo Lily detuvo su puño con cierta dificultad y entraron en una competencia de fuerza bruta. Mientras Gajeel noqueaba a uno de sus oponentes.

-Ya se echaron a España...- comento México mientras le daba espacio al ruso para pelear y veía como su "padre" caía noqueado -Menos mal que Romano ya se fue...-

Alemania estaba recuperado el aliento mientas mientras su hermano y Francia seguían peleando contra el extraño ser -¿Qué es esa cosa?-

-No lo sé, de este mundo no viene…y en mi libro no aparece nada como eso…- Inglaterra hablaba detrás de una mesa dando por terminado su libro -Aunque yo podría intentar uno de mis hechizos y...-

-Tus trucos raros no sirven aru~- China miraba de mala manera a Inglaterra mientras también se refugiaba tras la mesa.

-Hay que contenerlo de un modo...- al alemán se le ocurrió una idea ridícula mas al estilo de su hermano, pero podría servir...-Todos caeremos sobre él para someterlo, no creo que pueda con el peso acumulado de todos...-Pasando la voz unos a otros, estaban por proceder al absurdo plan.

Antes de que eso pasara Gajeel se comió una de las espadas de los noqueados para realizar uno de sus ataques más fuertes - TETSURYU NO HOKO! - Un tornado de magia con trozos afilados de hierro destruyo por completo el edificio, este se había colapsado y todo dentro de él se precipito al vació. Por suerte las personas que trabajaron ahí estaban ilesas.

Gajeel salió de los escombros dispuesto a seguir peleando, pero se desmayo debido al gasto de energía. Una biga de acero se alzo dejando ver al ruso que estaba sucio pero no herido, debajo de él salió México, de varias partes de escombros salían las naciones, que si hubieran sido humanos hubieran muerto ahí. Alemania sacaba a su aun inconsciente hermano cuando se tropezó con el cuerpo de su enemigo, todos se acercaron a ver lo que era.

-Esa cosa no es de aquí en definitiva- dijo Inglaterra sacudiéndose

-Pues valla problemas que causo aru~- China amarraba de nuevo su cabello

-¿Que vamos hacer con..."eso"?- México lo picaba con un palo

-Podemos abrirlo kolkolkolkol- El aura maligna del ruso apareció de inmediato

-Nadie va hacer nada hasta que sepamos quien es y como llego aquí!- Alemania traía al prusiano en la espalda -Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar antes de que las autoridades lo encuentren, no es el momento de tratar de explicarles a nuestros jefes sobre este desorden-

Todos acordaron con el plan del alemán, la cosa es ¿donde llevar a eso?, solo había un lugar...esa horrible isla desierta donde siempre terminaban perdidos por alguna rara circunstancia, lo bueno que China ya tenía su casa de campo ahí.

Unas horas después Gajeel despertó sin saber donde estaba hasta que noto que había sido fuertemente amarrado. Frente a él un montón de personas estaban haciendo cosas al azar sin percatarse de que había despertado, pero los reconoció de inmediato al haber peleado con ellos.

- Sera mejor que me suelten o destruiré este lugar –

Todos se percataron que su "invitado" se había despertado, Rusia fue el primero en acercarse y con su enorme dedo empezó a picar la frente del ser -¿No creo que estés en posición de amenazarnos da~?-

Alemania también se acerco con su porte de autoridad -Sera mejor que te identifiques si no quieres causar más problemas-

- Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer de Hierro –

-Ese es un buen comienzo- Alemania asentía mientras anotaba algo en su libreta personal.

E.U se acerca a Gajeel y le pone una lámpara en el rostro como en los interrogatorios -Ahora  
The Hero te sacara la verdad! ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quieres conquistarnos?¿Cuál es tu debilidad? ¿Sabes que soy el heroe del planeta?-

México le metió un buen zape a su vecino grito -Con una chingada! Por eso el encargado de esto es Alemania, gringo atolondrado!-

El alemán se aclaro la voz antes de seguir -¿De dónde vienes y cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?-

- Vengo de Magnolia, y caí en este mundo por un portal mágico además que detecte una alteración mágica muy fuerte – explico, las naciones se miraron entre sí ¿Qué disparates decía? desde el fondo de la habitación salió Inglaterra corriendo y tomo a Gajeel de los hombros agitándolo un poco -¿De verdad puedes usar portales mágicos?- los ojos del británico brillaban como niño pequeño

- No sé cómo se activo, yo estaba investigando una cueva –

México tomo de la cara a Inglaterra para jalarlo y despegarlo de Gajeel -¿Y porque nos atacaste cuando apareciste?-

- Ustedes sacaron sus armas primero - Se quejo el DS

-Destrozaste la sala de juntas! Es claro que lo tomamos como hostilidad! - el mexicano le ponía mala cara, todos sabían del fuerte carácter de este.

- Por si no se dieron cuenta, caí desde el cielo donde se abrió el portal! –

Inglaterra empujo al mexicano -¿Como era el portal? ¿Puedes enseñarme hacerlo?- eso era como la navidad del cejotas.

- Era un círculo de color verde con forma de espejo - Dijo Gajeel, Inglaterra se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, Alemania llamo la atención de los presentes -Bueno...¿Cómo aseguras que no eres peligroso, si decidimos soltarte-

- Solo no se metan conmigo y listo –

-Esa no es una respuesta válida, si eres potencialmente peligroso para nuestras casas, no podemos dejarte ir, y en dado caso tendremos que eliminarte- La voz seria del alemán no dejaba duda que haría lo que dijo de ser necesario, todos se miraban entre si, como naciones era su deber proteger a los humanos que viven en sus casas.

- Pueden intentarlo - Dijo Gajeel - Pero si me dejan ir, les daré mi palabra que no destruiré nada –

-Eso no es suficiente, haremos una votación entre todos para decidir qué hacer contigo- los países salieron de la habitación dejando a Gajeel solo, no pasaron 5 minutos cuando un grupo de niños entraron.

-OOOOW! Les dije que había un alíen aquí! el torpe de Inglaterra me lo dijo!- la aun no reconocida nación Sealand estaba frente a Gajeel mientras le brillaban los ojitos emocionado -No creo que sea buena idea acercarnos- Seborga temblaba detrás del Principado de Wy.

Lily llego volando a la isla donde tenían a Gajeel, cuando se asomo por la única casa del lugar pudo verlo rodeado de niños.

-Si eres un extraterrestre ¿de qué planeta vienes?- el pequeño Sealand no dejaba de bombardearlo con preguntas sin esperar que le contestara las anteriores.

- No soy extraterrestre, soy un Dragon Slayer-

-Un dragón! Como la mascota de mi hermano Gales!...pero no pareces un dragon…- Sealand daba saltos de gusto.

-Pero...Sealand...esas cosas ya no existen...- refuto Seborga- Claro que existen! Gales tiene uno! Pero no sé porque no lo pueden ver!-

- ¿Eeeeh? - Pregunto Gajeel

-Bobos! Están confundiendo al extraterrestre- El principado de Wy por fin hablo después de haber analizado todo el alboroto -¿Quieres ver el dragón de mi hermano extraterrestre?- Sealand le pregunto inocentemente a Gajeel

- Hace muuuucho que no veo un dragón – Respondió sincero.

-Pues está decidido! Vamos a ver a Gales!- Sealand empezó a desatar al Gajeel.

-Nos vamos a meter en problemas!- chillo Seborga casi al punto de un colapso nervioso, cuando Gajeel quedo liberado Sealand lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la salida -Esto será muy emocionante, si hay tiempo veras a la mascota del amargado de Escocia, parece dragón pero no se que sea..- las tres micro naciones abandonaron el lugar junto con Gajeel sin que se diera cuenta nadie.

Cuando los mayores regresaron se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver que el prisionero no estaba, salieron de inmediato a su búsqueda poniendo en alerta a los demás países por si lo veian.

Lily por su parte ya en su forma civil los seguía desde el cielo en caso de ser necesario.

Los cuatros iban montados en la "casa" de Sealand (una explataforma marina usada como fuerte naval) la cual el mismo modifico para que pudiera moverse como quisiera -JAJA ya quisiera ver al torpe de Inglaterra hacer esto- el Principado de Wy aun veía curiosa al sujeto alto

-¿Cómo te llamas? no pareces humano...nosotros sabemos de eso...-

- Me llamo Gajeel Redfox - Dijo el DS

-Yo soy el Principado de Wy, el bobo miedoso de hasta haya el Seborga –señalo al pequeño niño con un rulito en la frente de su pelo- Y el raro vestido de marinero es El Principado de Sealand...¿no eres malo verdad?-

- No, yo no soy malo –

-Perdona que los mayores te atacaran, tantos siglos de guerras...buenos los deja paranoicos...-

- ¿Siglos? –

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta verdad...¿te parecemos humanos "normales? ¿No te parece raro que este enorme trozo de chatarra se mueva solo con el deseo de Sealand?-

_¿A qué mundo vine a caer? _Penso Gajeel

-JAJA! la casa de Gales está al frente- Chillo emocionado Sealand mientras detenía bruscamente su "casa" sacudiendo un poco a los demás.

Gajeel salto antes de que la plataforma se detuviera aterrizando sin problemas y dándose cuenta q Lily los seguía.

Mientras Seborga y Wy se recuperaban del sacudón, Sealand tocaba desesperado a la puerta de una enorme casa -Gales! Ábreme! sé que estas ahí amargado ábreme! Soy Sealand!-

Wy se acerco a Gajeel dándose cuenta que veía algo -¿Que está viendo señor?-

- ¿Eh? No es nada niña…-

* * *

_**Aquí acaba la pequeña intro del proyecto :D**_

_**Esperamos con ansias sus reviews, y todas las críticas constructivas o destructivas que vengan, nos estamos leyendo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Por aquí de nuevo con el capitulo siguiente, a ver qué les parece nuestra propuesta.**_

_**Disfrútenla **_

_**Atte: KuroDerpy & Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**_

_**Disclamer: (o como fregados se escriba) Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y los personajes de Hetalia a Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Adverncia: Corazones alborotados y países briagos xD**_

* * *

Sealand casi tumbaba la puerta de Gales entre tanto que tocaba, hasta que el británico se digno abrirle -¿Qué diablos quieres pulga?-

-Vinimos a ver tus dragones! Trajimos a nuestro amigo extraterrestre!- gritaba emocionado Sealand -¿Extraterrestre?- Pregunto Gales sin entender nada de la micro nación, se fijo en el sujeto que acompañaba a su hermano y a las otras dos micro naciones, le parecía raro pero le gustaba presumir sus dragones de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar -Como sea pasen, ahora no tengo tiempo para vigilarte, ya sabes donde están...-

Gajeel camino siguiendo a los niños sin saber bien a donde se dirigían, mientras eran seguidos desde el aire por el Exceed. La nación mayor se perdía en una habitación, mientras los demás terminaban en el jardín. -Ahí está!- Sealand señalaba un enorme dragón rojo que dormía entre las flores.

-Yo no veo nada!- se quejaba Wy -Sealand...tú y tus hermanos siempre juegan con cosas imaginarias...- completo Seborga un poco apenado. La verdad era que no todos los países podían ver seres mágicos, solo aquellos que aun creían en estos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo vean? - Dijo Gajeel

-¿Ver qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños. De repente Sealand corre y se cuelga de la cola del dragón dormido, para Seborga y Wy este parecía estar flotando -AAAAAAAAHHH! ¿Como hace eso?! Esta flotando!-

- ¿Qué tipo de Dragón es? - Pregunto Gajeel

-¿Tipo?- dijo Sealand mientras volvía al suelo

Desde la casa Gales veía por la ventana a sus invitados mientras hablaba por teléfono -Así que no saben si es peligroso...lo vigilare mientras llegan...-

-¿Qué elemento?– intento de nuevo Gajeel

-¿Qué no todos escupen fuego y ya?- Contesto Sealand un poco dudoso.

-De donde yo vengo no, los dragones que conozco son de elementos, fuego, viento, hierro, relámpago, etc, etc – le explico Gajeel a la micro nación.

-No entiendo eso, tu planeta ah de ser raro extraterrestre...¿Quieres acariciarlo? Este en particular es muy dócil...- Señalan jalaba un poco la ropa de Gajeel para animarlo

Fuera de la casa de Gales se encontraban ya las naciones al saber que su prisionero estaba ahí -Gracias por avisarnos Gales- Hablo Inglaterra a su hermano -Lo que sea pasen y llévenselo rápido, no quiero que moleste a mis dragones...-

-No te preocupes Gales, esta vez no lo dejare fuera de mi vigilancia, no confió para nada en el- Hablo Alemania entrando a la casa

Gajeel observo al dragón que ya había despertado, se fue acercando a él lentamente ante la mirada de las mini naciones, el dragón miro fijamente al DS y le pregunto como había llegado a su mundo.

Mientras Gajeel estaba distraído con el dragón las naciones mayores ya estaban en el jardín, Inglaterra tomo a Sealand por detrás tapándole la boca, lo mismo hizo E.U con Wy y México con Seborga para llevarlos a la casa, Alemania se puso detrás de Gajeel -Basta de juegos, date la vuelta lentamente y no me des razones para dispararte-

Gajeel ignoro a Alemania debido a su conversación con el dragón ya que existía la posibilidad de que supiera una forma de volver a Magnolia, además las balas le servirían de comida.

Alemania no veía al dragón, solo veía a Gajeel hablando solo, el dragón le contesto a su nuevo amigo -Busca a los poseedores de la magia, los que aun pueden verme, júntalos y ellos te ayudaran...-

Gajeel se dio vuelta y vio a Alemania apuntándole con una pistola a escasos centimetros de su cara por lo que hizo lo que mejor podía hacer en un momento así, dio un mordisco y se llevo media arma a su boca. A Alemania le dio un tic en el ojo -Era mi arma favorita!- grito tan alto como cuando regañaba a Italia

El dragón se acerco a Gajeel -Te sacare de aquí para que busques a los mágicos...es todo lo que puedo hacer...- lo agarro con su boca y lo puso en su lomo - Gracias - contesto Gajeel

Los que no podían ver seres mágicos pensaron que estaba volando por si solo mientras se alejaba.

Inglaterra se acerco a Gales molesto -¿Porque tu dragón ayudo a escapar a ese tipo?!-

-Yo que voy a saber...yo solo lo cuido no lo controlo...-

El dragón llevo al DS hasta un castillo bastante lúgubre -Ahí vive un mágico, suerte amigo...- el ser mágico se va volando de nuevo.

Gajeel se despide agitando la mano y segundos después llega Panther Lily ya que los siguió desde que salieron de esa extraña casa. El castillo lucia abandonado y no sabía si realmente alguien viviría ahí, pero aun así ambos se adentraron, después de haber destrozado la puerta claro está.

El lugar estaba oscuro, solo algunas velas iluminaban los pasillos, llegaron hasta el salón principal, aun no veían a ningún ser vivo.

- Creo que ese dragón te engaño Gajeel - Dijo el gato

De repente una luz se prende dejando ver una gran silueta -¿Quién osa perturbar mi hogar?!-

Lily tomo su forma de combate y Gajeel convirtió su brazo en una zambato con picos que giraba como una sierra eléctrica dispuestos a atacar.

-JAJAAJJA! Lindo truco mortales pero no podrán con mi imponente genialidad!- la silueta se acerco un poco a ellos mostrando sus ojos rojos y unos blancos colmillos.

- No me importa quién seas, pero no saldrás ileso si enfrentas al Kurogane no Gajeel, Dragon Slayer de Hierro –

-Inténtalo mortal...- chasqueo los dedos y las luces se apagaron, solo se oía el sisear de unos dientes.

- Geejee - Gajeel sonrió y lanzo un corte que paso a escasos centímetros de la extraña personas que había aparecido.

-Hace décadas no tenía un encuentro tan divertido- se lanzo de nuevo contra Gajeel enseñando sus colmillos. Este se hizo a un lado y esquivo el ataque con algo de dificultad, sin embargo no se dejaría vencer por un detalle tan insignificante como la falta de luz, el Kurogane convirtió su brazo en un pilar de hierro y lanzo el golpe contra su enemigo.

- TETSURYU KON! -

El golpe pego justo en el pecho de la sombra atravesándolo por completo arrojándolo unos metros adelante, las luces se prendieron enseguida dejando ver a un chico en el suelo, llevaba una ganardina roja y un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza.

- ¿Eh? – Gajeel se había sorprendido ¿Solo había sido un muchacho? Algo no encajaba ahí.

Lily se acerco al joven sin saber si era una buena idea o no, de repente el joven se para de golpe, dejando ver en su pecho un gran agujero -Demonios! Era mi ropa favorita!- luego se da cuenta de algo -Aaay...no..- de su bolsillo saca una pequeña radio y la enciende -"Ultimas noticias! En el centro de Rumanía apareció un enorme cráter, se desconoce las causas, no hay heridos seguiremos informando...- el chico de ojos rojos volteo a ver a Gajeel mientras apagaba la radio -Da gracias que no hay heridos...-

-¿De qué hablas?–

-¿No te das cuenta lo que hiciste?- dice el chico tratando de ocultar su herida para que deje de sangrar -Deja me presento primero, no puedo faltar a mi código de modales, soy Rumanía ¿qué te trae a mi casa? No eres humano eso se ve, pero tampoco entiendes nada sobre nosotros-

- Vine aquí por que el dragón me dijo que alguien me ayudaría a encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo –

-Debes referirte al dragón de Gales...¿Y después de que atravesaste mi casa crees que te voy ayudar?-

- El dragón dijo "Busca a los poseedores de la magia, los que aun pueden verme, júntalos y ellos te ayudaran" - Explico Gajeel

-Dragón bocón...siempre se hace el bueno... como sea, reitero mi pregunta ¿después del agujero que provocaste crees que te voy ayudar?-

- Toma esto, te ayudara - Dice Gajeel mientras le da un frasco con un líquido verde.

-¿No lo tendrás en rojo? jajaja como sea, espero digas la verdad por tu bien- toma el contenido del frasco, a los pocos segundos la herida se cerro y es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Genial...que alivio seria molesto esperar tanto a que mi cuerpo se regenere- decía sonriendo con todos los dientes -¿Así que quieres volver a tu mundo?-

- Así es, pero primero tengo que investigar una alteración mágica que sentí cuando llegue –

-Solo porque reparaste tu error te ayudare, no soy el moustro que muchos creen, ¿qué necesitas?-

- Saber donde se origino esa alteración y ver como cerrarla, necesitare gente que me acompañe por si hay moustros contra los cuales pelear –

-¿Moustros? no sé donde crees que caíste pero lo más cercano a un moustro soy yo, no se a que se deba esa alteración mágica pero si necesitas a los que vemos seres mágicos, hay unos cuantos países mas que lo hacen...—

- ¿Países? - Pregunto Gajeel

-JAJA! Ya te dije que soy Rumanía, que lento eres, porque crees que cuando me atravesaste mi casa sufrió un cráter-

- No entiendo del todo, pero está bien - Comento el Kurogane

-Como sea, ¿no te dijo el dragón cuántos de nosotros necesitas?-

- No dijo numero, pero creo que con todos ustedes –

-De acuerdo, será una tarea difícil, ya me tienes a mí el gran país de Rumanía necesitas a Noruega, México, Escocia, Gales y el más difícil...el cejotas de Inglaterra... supongo que la magia de todos podremos ayudarte solo debes pedírselos –

- Ahí hay un problema –

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?-

- Tus amigos creen que soy peligroso y quieren acabar conmigo, claro que no será fácil –

-¿Eeeh? JAJAJA que habrás hecho, seguramente molestaste a quien no...¿quieres volver a tu mundo no? no te queda de otra más que moverte rápido y conseguir que confíen en ti-

- Tienes razón, si te hubiera conocido en otra circunstancia creo que seriamos buenos amigos Geejee –

-Así como tu...soy incomprendido, mucho tiempo me han temido, ahora se acercan a mi pero aun me temen...en las juntas nadie se sienta a mi lado, por eso no voy mucho...te ayudare hasta donde pueda, solo no ataques a nadie físicamente, si dañas nuestros cuerpos puedes lastimar a quienes viven en nuestras casas...-

- Gracias amigo –

-Vamos a movernos, iremos primero por alguno de los británicos, si los demás te buscan te encontraran rápido-

- Entendido –

Rumanía guía a Gajeel hasta su garaje tomando uno de sus autos se dirigían de regreso donde los británicos, primera parada Gales de nuevo

(…)

Los dos iban en el auto de Rumanía, este trataba de sacar platica para no aburrirse a lo largo del camino-¿Y cómo es de donde dices que vienes?-

- Hay gremios donde se reúnen los magos y hacen misiones por dinero, pertenezco al gremio más fuerte Fairy Tail - Dijo Gajeel

-Suena interesante, jajaja me recuerda cuando era una nación joven y los humanos si creían en la magia-

- El gremio es dirigido por un maestro, y están los magos clase S de los cuales tenemos 4 oficiales y como unos 8 no oficiales, los oficiales son Gildarts Clive que es el más fuerte del gremio, Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro y el segundo más fuerte, también están: Erza "Titania" Scarlet y Mirajane "Majin (Demonio) Strauss-

-Cada vez me cae mejor tu mundo, agárrate fuerte pasaremos por la casa de Italia y luego Francia, así evitaremos a Alemania- Gajeel asintió y continuo - De los no oficiales están Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, Yo, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Juvia Loxar, Fried Justine, Bixlow, Elfman "Brazo de bestia" Strauss, es común que los magos hagan trabajos en equipo -

El auto se detuvo en un muelle -Tomaremos el siguiente barco a Gales, hay que ir con cuidado, seguramente el cejon no está en casa pero aun así estar atentos-

- Muy bien, el equipo más fuerte de todo el gremio está formado por 5 personas: Salamander, Titania, Gray, Laxus y yo –

-Así que eres fuerte...aun así no subestimes la fuerza de las demás naciones...- ya iban en el barco -Gracias por contarme de tu mundo, es bueno que alguien confié en mi para variar-

- Cuando me uní al gremio no confiaban en mí, debido a que yo estaba en otro gremio y tuvimos problemas, pero no creo que te interese eso - Dijo el Kurogane

-Lo creas o no, tampoco confían en mí, dicen que soy...perturbador..-

- Sabes creo que me quedare en este mundo –

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Y ahora ese cambio?-

- Somos muy parecidos y no me gustaría que pasaras lo mismo que yo –

- JAJAJAJA! No sé qué piensan los demás de ti pero eres un buen sujeto, tranquilo ya tengo 135 años puedo cuidarme solo, tú tienes que volver a tu hogar debe haber alguien que te espere-

-Veamos como resulta eso, aun así me gustaría venir de visita…claro siempre y cuando no me persigan… -

(….)

Ambos chicos desembarcaron en Gales y fueron derecho a su casa, Rumania empezó a tocar sin descanso -EEEEY Gales! Soy Rumanía ábreme!-

Gales abrió todo fastidiado -¿Que no piensan dejarme en paz hoy?...Ah tu de nuevo..ya me contó el dragón de ti- hizo la seña de que entraran, le explicaron sobre el plan de regresar a Gajeel a su mundo.

- Nos ayudaras? –

-Solo porque mi dragón cree que eres bueno...te ayudare, pero no los acompañare de momento llegado el momento los alcanzare donde sea necesario..-

Rumania se acerco a Gajeel -Es tu día de suerte, ojala la conserves el siguiente será mas difícil de convencer-

- ¿Por qué? –

-Ya lo veras...-

Así ambos abordaron otro auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Escocia, cuando llegaron Rumania llamo a la puerta, el escocés abrió y vio a ambos un momento para enseguida cerrarles la puerta en sus narices.

-Te dije que no iba ser fácil-

- Ya veremos - Dijo Gajeel en pose de pelea -TETSURYU NO... –

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- Usar la fuerza –

-No creo que sea buena idea pero...- la nación se hace a un lado

- TETSURYU KON!-

Cuando el escocés se da cuenta que han roto su puerta escupe el whisky que estaba bebiendo, agarra a Gajeel por el cuello de su ropa -¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quieres morir aquí mismo insecto?-

- No será tan fácil, pero no vine a pelear, te necesitamos –

Escocia lo suelta arrojándolo -Creo que estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que te voy ayudar en algo-

-Hola Scotland!- Saludo Rumania tranquilamente

-Tú tienes que ver con esto maldito raro ¿verdad?-

-Solo quiero ayudar a quien lo necesita-

-Espera Rumania yo negociare con el –

El escocés se fue a sentar a uno de sus sillones mientras prendía un cigarro -Habla lo que quieras, me debes una puerta-

Gajeel salió de la casa y usando el hierro que producía hizo una puerta 10 veces mejor.

- Te ofrezco Whisky reserva especial de 2000 años - Escocia casi se traga el cigarro -Eso es imposible yo tengo 1155 años! Ningún whisky es tan viejo-

- Whisky de Dragón – Escocia parpadea un par de veces -Te escucho lo que tengas que decir- hablo mientras prendía otro cigarro. Rumania solo reía por lo bajo al ver la escena.

- Adelante Rumania –

-Veras Scott, lo que queremos es reunir al club de magia para ayudar a Gajeel a volver a su mundo, Gales ya acepto- Escocia se lo pensó un poco -Si ayudo ¿como sabré que me dará lo que dijo?-

Gajeel saca un pequeño frasco de su ropa y se lo da a Escocia

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta la nación mayor levantando su poblada ceja

- Una muestra –

El escocés lo prueba sus ojos se abren al máximo -WOW!...chico tendrás la ayuda del reino de Escocia, cuando reúnan a los demás inútiles los alcanzare-

Rumanía sonrió complacido mostrando sus pequeños colmillos

- Gracias y disculpa lo de la puerta, espero te guste la nueva, además es muuuy resistente-

Se despidieron de Escocia antes de salir de la casa -Valla jamás había visto a nadie controlar así a ese cejón jajaja! Dejemos a Inglaterra al final en vista que eres el más buscado de momento-

- Créeme he tratado con varios fanáticos del alcohol y ninguno resiste la oportunidad de probar Whisky hecho por dragones –

-Cada vez me caes mejor chico JAJAJA!- Rumania saca una lista -Bueno creo que sería mejor ir ahora por Noruega es el más cercano...claro el es otro caso difícil...-

- Dime que Noruega no es un tipo alto, musculoso y usa un martillo –

-Nada que ver...¿por qué?-

- Pensaba en Thor –

-Mejor espera a conocerlo...- Así ambos parten a la casa de los nórdicos

(…..)

Gajeel y Rumania ya se encontraban afuera de la casa donde vivían todos los nórdicos, el segundo toco un par de veces antes de que alguien abriera -Oooooh! Es el extraterrestre- Era Sealand que ya estaba con sus "padres" adoptivos -Pasen! Les diré a todos que viniste y que no invente lo del extraterrestre-

- No, espera –

-¿Qué pasa?- Rumania le pregunto extrañado

- Solo buscamos a Noruega ¿no?-

Rumania le pone una mano en el hombro -Noruega y los otros nórdicos viven en la misma casa...son muy unidos- el país pasa a la casa mientras seguía a Sealand que los conducía a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con 4 países que estaban tomando una merienda -Sea..¿Quien vino a verte?- pregunto un chico bajito mejor conocido como Finlandia -El es el extraterrestre del que les hable! y que el torpe de Inglaterra quería tener encerrado!-

- No soy extraterrestre– replica el DS en vista que la micro nación se empeñaba en decirle así.

Un tipo alto lo abraza a Gajeel por el cuello -JAJAJA bienvenido chico alienígena!Yo soy el rey de los nórdicos el gran país de Dinamarca JAJA! ¿A que debemos tu visita ser el espacio?-

- Busco a Noruega –

Dinamarca cambio su sonrisa por un gesto enojado, tomo a Dajeel del cuello de su ropa -¿Qué quieres con él? no creas que no se que los del G8 te buscan-

Gajeel saco otro frasco de Whisky y lo ofreció como muestra de amistad.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el danés aun desconfiado

- Whisky de Dragón 2000 años de añejamiento –

Dinamarca prefiere la cerveza, pero jamás le diría no a un buen trago, pero antes de que lo probara alguien se lo quita, un chico más bajo que él y con cara seria -No le des estas cosas a este idiota que luego es un desastre controlarlo-

Rumania se acerca a Gajeel y le susurra –El de la cara sin expresión… es Noruega-

- Toma - Dijo Gajeel sacando un tercer frasco y dándoselo a Dinamarca - El mejor Whisky de mi mundo, un frasco de esos cuesta muuuuuucho dinero -

Noruega lo ve un tanto molesto -¿Que pretendes con esto?-

- Ganar amigos –

Los nórdicos se vieron entre sí -¿Ganar qué?- pregunto Noruega

-Amigos –

Sealand salió a defender a Gajeel -Les dije que no era malo, ¿por qué todos son tan exagerados?-

- Quiero encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo –

Noruega se va a sentar tallándose las sienes -Ahora sé por qué Rumania te acompañaba...necesitas también de mi magia-

- Así es, ¿me ayudaras? –

El noruego voltea a ver a Dinamarca que se bebía feliz de la vida su botella de whisky -No tengo nada mejor que hacer...-

- Por cierto, Dinamarca, ¿qué tal esta el Whisky? –

-YAJUYYY! Esto es genial!-

El noruego volvió hablar queriendo ignorar al danés -Llévense uno de mis trols, el me avisara cuando sea el momento- Noruega saca un pequeño humo verde de su mano, que se va a esconder debajo del sombrero de Rumania, claro que solo Gajeel y los 2 países lo ven.

Gajeel saca de su ropa una caja pequeña y al momento de tocar el piso se convierte en un barril de 3 metros de alto - 200 litros de Whisky, disfrútalo y que no sepa Escocia –

Dinamarca se abraza del barril casi llorando -Puedes unirte a los nórdicos cuando quieras, incluso haré que Suecia trabaje para ti- el sueco solo le mete un zape al danés

-JAJA bien hecho Gajeel- Rumania levanta su pulgar

- Aceptare tu propuesta cuando termine mi viaje –

Gajeel y Rumania salían de la casa de los nórdicos -WOW! jaja gran moviente si tienes feliz a Dinamarca, tienes feliz a Noruega, son amigos muy cercanos, aunque Noruega siempre lo golpee-

- Me recuerdan Salamander y Gray - Dijo Gajeel

-Yo también quisiera conocer a tus amigos...- dijo un poco melancólico el país -Continuemos mientras antes mejor, sigue México, puede que sea difícil considerando que también te busca para atraparte...-

- ¿Por qué? –

-Según lo que me entere, el estaba en la junta donde caíste, las noticias corren rápido amigo-

- Ya veo, bueno sigamos –

(…..)

Tomaron el primer avión a México, no tardaron en llegar a la hacienda del moreno, pero por más que Rumania llamaba a la puerta nadie contestaba -Esto es raro ¿Seguirá persiguiéndote?-

- Espero que no ¿tumbamos la puerta? –

-Supongo que...- de repente una anciana llama la atención de ambos -Disculpe jovencitos ¿buscan al señor Chema?-

-De hecho así es anciana ¿Esta aquí? Es urgente- contesto Rumania

- ¿Chema? –

Rumania se acerca a Gajeel y le hablo bajo -Nosotros también tenemos nombre de humano luego te los digo- vuelve a la anciana -El señor se fue con el señor Ivan hace como dos horas- Rumania se quedo pensando un poco -Gracias anciana- la viejita se va por donde llego.

- ¿Quien es Ivan? –

-Para nuestra suerte...Ivan es el nombre humano de Rusia...estamos recorriendo todo el maldito mundo ¿qué no se pueden estar quietos?-

- Hay que amarrarlos, Geejee - Dijo Gajeel

-Esto se complico si esta con ese gigante ruso-

- Ese tipo peleo con Lily –

-¿Con quién?-

- Ohh es verdad - Gajeel hizo una seña y un gato negro con alas blancas bajo a donde estaban - Rumania, Panther Lily, Lily, Rumania –

-¿Nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?-

- Olvide mencionarlo - Dijo el DS

Rumania se acerco curioso -¿Qué eres?-

- Un Exceed –

-JE! Sigo sin entender, no hay nada como tú por este mundo-

- Y eso no es todo, mira esto- Dijo Lily tomando su forma de batalla

Rumania sonrió con todos su colmillos -Asombroso! y te enfrentaste contra Rusia WOW!-

- Y estuvimos ligeramente parejos –

-Me parece increíble, he escuchado que ese tipo ah dejado inconsciente a varios solo dándoles una palmada en la frente-

- Creo que estaría a la par con Laxus - Dijo el Exceed

-¿Quien?-

- El nieto del maestro del Gremio y el segundo más fuerte, después de Gildarts –

Mientras platicaban y viajaban sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado hasta Francia -Habrá que preparar un plan para convencer a México, sabiendo que Rusia está con él-

- ¿Whisky? –

-El problema no es México es Rusia… el es por lo que se...complicado...y como son amigos cercanos bueno….- de repente se escucha un disparo al cielo -Alto ahí en nombre de Francia!- al parecer se habían topado con un problema francés -Oh diablos es el franchute...- siseo Rumania.

- Sera mejor ponerlo a dormir - Dijo Gajeel

-¿Qué te dije de lastimar a otros físicamente? ¿Olvidas el agujero de mi casa?-

- ¿Quien dijo algo sobre golpearlo? - Se quejo el Kurogane

-¿Acaso quieres más problemas? vámonos de aquí- Rumania jalo a Gajeel mientras corrí

-Mon cher Rumania! ¿Como estas ayudando a nuestro prisionero? -gritaba Francia mientras seguía sus pasos

Gajeel arrojo una esfera que saco de su ropa e inmediatamente la esfera soltó gas del sueño y el francés cayo dormido.

Rumania lo vio asombrado mientras seguía corriendo -Me hubieras dicho que harias eso, aun así debemos escondernos mientras se calma todo-

- No me dejaste explicarme –

-Lo que sea...supongo que soy tan paranoico como esos viejos cuando de persecuciones de trata...¿oye te gustan las bibliotecas?-

- No me desagradan –

-Bueno ya encontré donde pasar el rato en lo que se enfría nuestro rastro- Rumania señalaba una enorme biblioteca con diseños antiguos.

- Te sigo - Dijo Gajeel

Entraron a la biblioteca, que tenía el cartel de cerrado pero tenía la puerta abierta, ya no había nadie adentro -JAJA! Que buen escondite-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Dijo Lily

Los tres empezaron a reír algo fuerte -SILENCIO!- una voz femenina los cayo de inmediato -Que falta de modales estar riéndose en un lugar de conocimiento y...¿Rumania?..- una chica había salido de entre los pasillos llenos de libros, se acomodo sus finos lentes para ver mejor al país frente a ella -No me digas que corrimos hasta tu casa...- se quejo el rumano.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el DS viendo atento a la chica.

-Oh si disculpa Gajeel ella es Mónaco, cerebrito el es Gajeel- la chica inflo sus mejillas molesta -Te eh pedido amablemente que no me digas así Rumania!- luego se voltea y sonríe tiernamente -Un gusto conocerle joven Gajeel-

Gajeel se sonrojo sin saberlo, cosa rara ya que nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera cuando Levy lo saludaba en el gremio.

-Oye Mónaco se que vas estar en contra pero...¿nos puedes ocultar de tu hermano franchute un rato?- Rumania hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo

La chica se volteo a Gajeel -Eres tú a quien buscan ¿no? todos están muy alborotados por eso, me han llegado reportes de tu supuesta hostilidad-

- Si, es que creen que soy peligroso, pero solo busco una forma de volver a mi mundo –

Mónaco se acerca mucho a la cara de Gajeel como examinándolo.

- E-Estas muy cerca –

La chica reacciona y se sonroja -Aaah…si lo siento cuando me pongo a examinar a las personas me pierdo en mi mente- se aclara la garganta mientras Rumania trataba de no estallar en risa - No puedo ignorar un pedido de ayuda, así que les permitiré quedarse en mi casa hasta que dejen el alboroto un poco-

- Muchas gracias - Dijo Gajeel haciendo una rosa de Hierro y dándosela

Mónaco la tomo mientras los colores se le subían por completo, hacia décadas que nadie la había hecho sentir así- Gra..gracias...síganme a mi casa...han de estar cansados..- Rumania se acerco a su amigo confundido -¿Ahora que le paso a la cerebrito?, jamás la había visto así-

- No se - Dijo el DS cruzando sus brazos

El rumano le empieza a golpear con el codo -Eres bueno sobornando países, primer Escocia y Dinamarca, como a ella no le podías dar whisky le diste eso ¿verdad?-

Gajeel no sabía que decir, desde que vio a la "chica" se sintió extraño sin saber exactamente por qué.

Un rato después llegaron a un enorme departamento hasta el último piso -Solo hay una habitación de huéspedes...creo que uno tendrá que dormir en la sala -hablo el país algo apenada.

-Yo me pido la habitación!- Rumania salió corriendo

- Muchas gra-gracias - Dijo Kurogane

Los dos quedaron solos mientras el rumano se encerraba en la habitación -Creo...que..te traeré unas sabanas para que no pases frio...- Mónaco jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa

- N-No te m-molestes –

Mónaco pego un brinco al escuchas su voz -Aah…lo...lo siento...olvido que no eres de este mundo...- eso ultimo había sonado un poco triste

Gajeel no sabía qué hacer, Mónaco parecía ser alguien sumamente amable y sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-¿Necesitas algo? lo que sea puedes pedírmelo con confianza, jamás eh podido ignorar los pedidos de ayuda..-

- Estoy bien, gracias –

-De acuerdo joven Gajeel, lo dejo descansar debe ser raro estar en un mundo que no es el suyo, si me pasara algo así yo estaría muy asustada- Mónaco le dedico una sonrisa antes de empezar a retirarse.

Gajeel no pudo resistirse y la abrazo por la espalda dejando de lado su imagen de tipo rudo.

Mónaco se puso nerviosa por el contacto, su corazón se acelero y los colores se le subían rápidamente, eso estaba muy mal, acaba de conocer al chico y le provocaba eso, además como país tenía prohibido querer a alguien.

Gajeel sabía que se iría pronto y que no la volvería a ver, pero sentía que quería estar con ella para siempre.

-Jo..joven Gajeel...¿qué le ocurre?-

- Lo siento, me deje llevar, esto no puede funcionar - Dijo Gajeel mientras se daba vuelta y se acostaba para tratar de dormir, Mónaco se le quedo viendo unos momentos con el corazón sintiendo que la oprimía -Creo…que es verdad eso...disculpe si lo he molestado...buenas noches- la chica se retira a su habitación

* * *

_**Bueno esperemos que les guste el capitulo que nosotros nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo.**_

_**Esperamos con ansias sus reviews, y todas las críticas constructivas o destructivas que vengan, nos estamos leyendo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ñam,Ñam…... esto como que salió muy largo xD mejor aun jajaja**_

_**Disfrútenla **_

_**Atte: KuroDerpy & Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**_

_**Disclamer: (o como fregados se escriba) Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y los personajes de Hetalia a Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Adverncia: países por montón y un Dragon Slayer enamorado xD**_

* * *

La mañana había llegado a la casa de Mónaco, el DS despertó cegado por el sol que entraba por la ventana.

- Rayos, no me gusta despertar temprano - Se quejo Gajeel

-OH! joven Gajeel...esta..des…despierto...- La voz del país llamo la atención del DS, volteo de donde provenía y la vio llegar desde el pasillo aun trenzando su cabello.

- Bue-buenos días señorita Mónaco - Saludo el DS

La chica termino de ponerse su moño con una radiante sonrisa -¿Gusta algo de desayunar? A Rumania le encantan las cosas rojas por eso quiero saber si come algo en especial-

- Hierro –

La chica creyó escucharlo mal -Disculpe dijo ¿hierro?-

- Así es, es mi elemento y el de mi padre Metallicana - Explico Kurogane

-No entiendo del todo eso pero creo que puedo conseguir lo que pide...-

- Se lo agradeceré mucho –

La chica sale del apartamento con la cara pensativa.

-Uuuy! que educado eres con la cerebrito- Rumania estaba detrás de Gajeel recargado en el sillón con su sonrisa traviesa.

- No es lo que parece –

-Menos mal- el rumano camina alrededor del sillón con sus manos en la nuca -Los países tenemos prohibido querer a otros...- mira de reojo al DS con su sonrisa irónica -Pero claro eso jamás nos ha detenido...- se ríe un poco.

- Si le dices a alguien te golpeare - Dijo Gajeel en su pose de chico rudo.

-¿Decirle a quien qué?- Rumania se hacia el inocente

- Además, recuerda que volveré a mi mundo, por lo que no podría funcionar algo entre nosotros –

Rumania se acerca y le pica la nariz -¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta la cerebrito?- la sonrisa traviesa del rumano no desaparecía, todo le parecía muy divertido.

- Y…yo no dije eso! - Gajeel se voltea sonrojado.

-De acuerdo si tu lo dices...lalalala~ - Rumania se para sobre la mesa de centro y aspira aire -A Gajeel le gusta Mónaco!- grita lo más fuerte que puede

-TETSURYU KON! - Y Rumania cae noqueado

Después de un rato la chica regresa con una caja -Joven Gajeel espero que le agrade lo que encontré no es...aaaaaaaaH! ¿Qué le paso a Rumania?!- Mónaco ve al pobre país tumbado en el piso inconsciente pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Se cayó de la mesa? – se declaro "inocente" el DS

La chica le da la caja Gajeel con algo de brusquedad para ir a ver al rumano, lo acuesta en el sillón y va por el botiquín de su casa. La caja contenía varias cosas hechas a base de hierro

- Gra-gracias - Dijo el DS algo apenado viendo a la chica como corría por la casa.

Rumania despertó a los pocos minutos -AAAAH! Mi cabeza- la chica le ponía una bandita en la cabeza -Rumania deberías ser más cuidadoso y no subirte a la mesa- el país la vio extrañado -¿Que yo qué?-

-El joven Gajeel me dijo que te subiste a la mesa, caíste y por eso estabas inconsciente- el rumano volteo a ver con mala cara al DS.

- Verdad que te caíste, Rumania - Dijo Gajeel mostrando su brazo/espada, el país solo gruñía un poco mostrando sus colmillo -Si Mónaco...no volveré a subirme a la mesa -su tono era de medio sarcasmo, en la cabeza del rumano solo cabía la palabra venganza -Por cierto cerebrito el otro día me encontré a Tailandia y me dijo que cuando aceptaras salir con el-

La chica se puso algo nerviosa -Esto...voy a terminar tu desayuno o te quedaras con hambre- y así huyo a la cocina.

- ¿Que tratas de hacer? – hablo entre dientes Gajeel, algo en le molestaba por haber escuchado aquello

-No sé de que hablas...- se excuso el rumano al darse cuenta que si pico su venganza.

- Dejemos esta tontería, solo hará que discutamos, hablemos después de desayunar - Dijo Gajeel, el rumano se encogió en hombros para ir por su comida que la chica le sirvió contenta, después que terminaron ya estaban con más energía y más tranquilos.

-Gracias por la comida Moniiiii~- canturreo contento Rumania.

-Siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, espero que se hayan calmado los ánimos de su búsqueda...-

- Gracias - Dijo secamente Gajeel quien se había hecho a la idea de mostrar su lado rudo para que la chica no se interesara en él, no la quería hacer sufrí ya que él se sentía inquieto cuando la veía.

-Supongo que ahora se irán- hablo Mónaco mientras recogía los platos y los restos de metal que dejo Gajeel

- Así es – contestando inmediatamente el DS

-Entiendo...- la chica tenía un deje de tristeza que quería esconder, Rumania se puso de pie demasiado efusivo -Acabo de tener la mejor idea de todas!- el DS y el país se le quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Mónaco por que no nos acompañas? Eres una de los países mas lista que conozco, aunque no pertenezcas al club de magia se que todos esos libros que siempre lees podrían ayudar a Gajeel en algo ¿Que dices amigo?-

Gajeel le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Rumania mientras asentía dicha propuesta, quería esconder que en el fondo si le gusto la idea.

-¿De verdad estas seguro que podre ayudar?- la cara de la chica se lleno de ilusión -Yo se que de algún modo lo harás cerebrito- Rumania sonrió socarronamente, Mónaco tomo las manos de Gajeel determinada -Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarle a volver a su mundo joven Gajeel-

Gajeel estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza, pero logro reaccionar y agradecer nuevamente a la chica.

Así los tres partieron de la casa de Mónaco en dirección a donde el ruso, cuando entraron al territorio de este se empezaba a sentir un frio intenso.

- ¿Es común que haga tanto frio? - Pregunto el Kurogane

A pesar de que los países llevaban gabardinas temblaban a más no poder -Es...es normal...solo Rusia aguanta su propio frio...- comento Rumania caminando adelante de todos.

- Gray sería feliz aquí –

Hasta atrás iba Mónaco quien piso una parte de nieve profunda, termino cayendo y hundiéndose en el blanco paisaje -AAAAAH!- Rumania volteo al oír el pequeño grito -Oye Gajeel...¿Y Mónaco?-

- Viene detrás de mi…. - Dijo Gajeel volteando hacia atrás para no encontrarse con nadie - ¿Qué rayos? –

Rumania comenzó a llamar al país pero no obtenía respuesta, de repente Gajeel ve entre la nieve enterrado un punto rosa, era del mismo color de la gabardina que traía la chica.

- ¿Qué será eso Rumania? - Dijo Gajeel señalando en esa dirección

-No tengo idea...- se acerca al punto rosa y lo levanta, era la falda de Mónaco, el rumano vio más abajo encontrándose con los pies de la chica y sus bragas -Aaah... Gajeel- llamo el país al DS, cuando se acerco un poco vio lo mismo que Rumania y salió volando por la sangre.

-Deja de poner cara de pervertido y ayúdame a sacarla!- decía Rumania mientras soltaba la falda de la chica, pero con toda la intención dejando que aun se viera la ropa interior de ella.

- Okey - Dijo Gajeel mientras ayudaba, su nariz aun goteaba sangre

-Yo no tengo la fuerza para cargarla, así que tómala de la cintura y jálala...- el rumano se alejaba un par de pasos sonriente, Gajeel hizo lo que el país dijo sin percatarse de su sonrisa.

El DS puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica pero este jamás espero que ella reaccionara al sentirse tocada y terminara propinándole una buena patada, Gajeel soltó a la chica y se alejo quejándose.

Rumania se descojonaba de risa, él sabía que iba a pasar eso -¿Qué buena patada tiene no crees?-

Gajeel no respondió simplemente le lanzo una mirada severa

-Vamos a sacarla de una vez o se va a congelar- la toma de una pierna -Tu toma la otra-

- Okey –

Ambos chicos empezaron a jalar al país atorado, pero claro que Gajeel tenía más fuerza que Rumania, así que cuando la liberaron la chica termino encima del DS.

- Seño-señorita Mónaco, ¿está bien? – la cercanía con la chica era peligroso para el

Monaco abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Gajeel a unos milímetros de ella, asintió con la cabeza toda sonrojada pero en eso un poco de nieve que aun traía en la cabeza cae sobre la cara de DS

-AAh! lo...lo siento...- se pone de pie de inmediato

Gajeel se levanto sin decir nada y se sacudió la nieve - Pongámonos en marcha –

La chica también empieza a caminar, Rumania se pone junto de ella aun aguantándose la risa -Oyeeee Moniii! Qué bonito liguero traes...mentira que eres hermana de Francia JAJA!- Mónaco sintió que la nieve a su alrededor se derretía por la vergüenza que sentía.

El DS iba escuchando debido a sus agudos sentidos, decidido más que nunca a hacer que la chica no se enamore de él pues por su parte ya se estaba volviendo loco, el recordar lo que había visto casi le hace soltar sangre de nuevo.

Después de un rato de caminar casi llegaron a su destino -Pasando ese valle esta la casa de Rusia- anuncio Rumania, pero cuando estaban acercándose el suelo se sacudió -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mónaco abrazándose de la cabeza de Rumania pues era más bajo que ella -Solo debió ser un pequeño terremoto cerebrito no hay de que...- un rugido los puso en alerta.

Gajeel olfateo el aire y localizo un animal acercándose a 30 metros - Rumania protege a Mónaco, yo y Lily pelearemos - Dijo el DS

-Bien amigo, vamos Moni...- Mónaco vio a DS antes de ir con Rumania -Tenga cuidado joven Gajeel-

- Geejee, esa cosa no sabrá que la golpeo –

Ambos países se alejaron los mas que pudieron, de repente un animal con cuerpo de león, cabeza de águila y una serpiente por cola apareció rugiendo.

-Pero eso es imposible!- decía el rumano desde su escondite

- Una Quimera - Dijo el gato

- Lily, plan de ataque 32 - Grito Gajeel

El exceed tomo su forma de batalla y se lanzo de frente a la quimera deteniéndola lo más posible.

- TETSURYU KON! - Un enorme pilar de hierro se elevo hacia el cielo y segundos después cayo a toda velocidad encima de la bestia dejándola inconsciente. De entre la nieve se veía una figura alta y robusta que caminaba hacia el DS, Gajeel mantuvo el pilar por si tenía que atacar de nuevo.

-Baja eso camarada o puedes lastimarte con eso da~- la figura quedo completamente visible, era un hombre alto con una sonrisa que mas que alegre parecía siniestra -Algo tonto de tu parte venir a mi sabiendo que eres buscado….- hablaba el ruso

- ¡Yo! - Dijo Lily a modo de saludo

-Kolkolkol, es el gatito que jugó conmigo da- Lily y Rusia chocaron puños

-Aunque agradezco que acabaran con esa cosa que ha estado molestando en mi casa, no puedo dejarlos escapar camaradas, esta vez serán sometidos….- esa sonrisa enigmática no desaparecía.

- Geejee, inténtalo - Dijo Gajeel activando sus escamas

-Ufuu- el ruso se trono los dedos antes de lanzar su golpe contra Gajeel, Rumania y Mónaco aun veían de lejos -Esto se puso peligroso...- alguien llama su atención -Eeeey chicos ¿qué hacen aquí ocultos?- ambos voltearon para encontrarse con México.

-México! Tranquiliza a Rusia, Gajeel no es malo y todo esto es un mal entendido- Rumania empezó a explicarle al mexicano todo lo que sabía.

Gajeel recibió el golpe y recordó algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: Miedo

-Hagamos que sea divertido camarada ufuu~- esa sonrisa y esos ojos eran indescriptibles, cuando el ruso le iba asestar un golpe en la cara alguien lo detiene -Rusia basta...no es nuestro enemigo- le decía México mientras agarraba su puño con dificultad, Gajeel temblaba pero de la emoción, siempre había querido pelear con alguien fuerte.

El ruso pone su enorme mano sobre la cabeza del mexicano -Rusia solo quiere jugar con el camarada, cuando termine hablaremos- aleja al mexicano para volver atacar a Gajeel, este se lanza contra Rusia con su brazo/espada listo para cortarlo.

Rusia se pone serio haciéndolo ver aun más aterrador, tomo el brazo de Gajeel y a pesar de que su mano sangraba no disminuía su agarre.

- TETSURYU KON! - Y el pilar impacto en el estomago de Rusia

El ruso pone una rodilla en el piso agarrándose el estomago -kolkolkol...buen golpe camarada...ahora va el mío- de su gabardina saca una tubería con grifo, golpea el pilar haciéndolo añicos, Gajeel toma la tubería y se come la mitad.

- TETSURYU NO HOKO!

Los tres países aspiraron aire impactados -No debió hacer eso- Dijo México llevándose una mano a la frente, la cara del ruso se volvió de ira y empezó a propinar una serie de golpes contra Gajeel, z pesar de tener sus escamas activadas, los golpes le dolían bastante y no podía zafarse.

México se le fue encima al ruso junto con Rumania para detenerlo de su ataque de ira -Se que era tu grifo favorito pero no por eso lo vas a moler a golpes!- México regañaba al ruso como niño chiquito, por su lado Mónaco acariciaba la cara lastimada de Gajeel -¿Estará bien joven Gajeel? ¿Le duele mucho?-

- Golpeas muy fuerte –

-Mejor vamos a la casa...el general invierno esta por aparecer da~...- el ruso hablo en un tono que no parecía el de él.

-¿El general invierno?- pregunto el DS mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie

-Es el invierno aquí en Rusia…- contesta Rumania, México y Rusia ya habían empezado a caminar, Gajeel y Mónaco quedaron atrás

Todos llegaron a una enorme mansión, fueron directo a la sala donde el mexicano prendió la chimenea -Sera mejor que pongamos todo en orden- miro al ruso -¿Rusia no tienes algo que decir? - este solo hizo puchero de niño chiquito -(suspiro) ¿Porque están aquí si saben que lo buscamos a él- dijo señalando a Gajeel

- Necesitamos a México –

-Yo soy México...¿qué quieres de mi?-

- Ayuda - Dijo Gajeel

-Escuchare tu historia antes que nada, ya basta de correr a ciegas por todo el continente- el mexicano se sentó junto al ruso

-Disculpa Rusia, puedo usar tu cocina?- Pregunto Mónaco levantándose de su lugar -Da!- es lo único que respondió el ruso, mientras la chica salía queriendo o no el DS la siguió con la mirada disimuladamente - Explícale Rumania –

Rumania comenzó la larga historia del portal mágico y como empezaron a reunir a los países para ayudar al DS -...para concluir todo ah sido un mal entendido, Gajeel solo quiere volver a su dimensión y nos necesita-

El mexicano se quedo pensando un momento -¿Y que hace Mónaco aquí si ella no posee magia?-

-Bueno...es solo apoyo moral se puede decir...y por que a alguien le gusta su compañiaaaaa~-

- Ruuumaaaaniiiaaaa!– Gajeel se había puesto rojo

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú también disfrutas de su compañía? Yo me refería a mi- el rumano sonreía con todos los dientes -Yo no he dicho nada raro- Rumania luchaba por no reírse.

México y Rusia se miraron confundidos, luego el mexicano se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención -Bueno Gajeel te he observado este rato y no siento malas vibras en ti, así que carnal cuentas con mi ayuda con la condición de que controles ese temperamento-

- Este bien –

En eso entra Mónaco con una bandeja de chocolate caliente -Disculpa Rusia que use el chocolate de tu alacena-

-No hay cuidado, nadie entra a la cocina, solo mi hermana Ucrania las pocas veces que viene de visita...- el ruso entro en melancolía -Camaradas pueden pasar la noche aquí mientras el general invierno se retira-

-¿Les gusta el Whisky? – Pregunta el DS para relajar la atmosfera

-JAJAJA nada mejor que una bebida con pique!- ríe el mexicano -Yo también quiero probar!- grita Rumania

Gajeel saca varios frascos repartiendo entre los presentes, Mónaco se había ido a la biblioteca pues ella no deseaba tomar eso, mientras tanto los 3 países y Gajeel se habían unido para una buena noche de borrachera.

- Este es el mejor Whisky de mi mundo - Dijo Gajeel

-Salud por eso hermano!JAJAJA- México brindo al cielo ya un poco borracho.

-Da! Rusia concuerda con su México!- el ruso de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa infantil enigmática.

-Un brindis por Gajeel, por nuestro extraño favorito!- Rumania estaba que se caía de borracho, como el menor no tenía mucho aguante

- ¿Tu México? - Pregunto Gajeel al ruso medio borracho

-Da! México es uno con Rusia! Es el único que no me teme!- contuso el ruso sonriente, luego Rumania pasa su brazo por el hombro de Gajeel -Es como tú qué quieres decir "Mi Mónaco" JAJAJA-

Gajeel lanza un golpe contra Rumania pero no lo acierta debido al alcohol, el rumano se aleja un poco riendo -Pero no lo niegas!-

-¿Es cierto eso carnal? ¿Te gusta Mónaco?- Pregunto México mientras daba otro sorbo a la bebida.

El Dragon Slayer voltea a ver si la chica no viene y al ver que no lo hace, suelta la sopa diciéndoles todo.

- Cuando la vi, me sentí raro, como si quisiera estar siempre con ella y protegerla –

-Caso de amor a primera vista da~- comento el ruso

- ¿Qué me recomiendan hacer? –

-Buena idea preguntarle a quienes han vivido cientos de años JAJAJA!- Rio Rumania antes de caer dormido por la borrachera.

-Simple…. díselo, lo peor que podría pasar es que no te corresponda- contesta me mexicano riendo ante la escena del rumano

- Lo pensare, pero será después ahí se acerca lla- Finalizo Gajeel ya que Mónaco venia de regreso

-Hola chicos todo bien- pregunto el país entrando a la habitación con algunos libros, México se le acerco a Gajeel y le susurro -¿Cómo sabias que era ella?-

- Olfato y Oído –

-Siii… claro- el mexicano solo le picaba la mejilla -Bueno es hora de dormir- se levanta -Rusia hay que llevar a Rumania a una cama- así el ruso cargo a la nación joven y salió de la habitación.

- Rusia volverá en tres minutos - Dijo Gajeel

-¿Como lo sabes?- México se levanto del suelo estirándose

- Olfato y Oído De Dragón –

-Eres raro JAJAJA!- el mexicano le pega unas palmadas en la espalda -¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo Mónaco?- se gira a la chica -Ah pues...estuve en la biblioteca del señor Rusia...- le enseña un libro con el título "Como ganar en el póker"

- ¿Por qué ese título señorita Mónaco? - Pregunto el DS

La chica se puso algo roja -Oh bueno es que...- el mexicano empezó a reír fuerte -Mónaco tiene debilidad por los juegos de apuestas y de azar pero le da pena admitirlo JAJAJ!- la chica esconde su cara apenada tras el libro

- Ya veo –

México se estira bostezando -Yo voy a alcanzar a Rusia, también estoy cansado- va saliendo de la habitación -No se desvelen chicos- hablo mientras le sonreía con complicidad a Gajeel

- Me voy a dormir - Dijo Gajeel secamente

-Claro entiendo, descanse joven Gajeel- respondía sonriendo tiernamente la chica -Yo aun me quedare otro rato despierta-

"_¿Qué hago? Ser rudo no parece funcionar"_ Pensó Gajeel

Mónaco se sentó en la alfombra delante de la chimenea mientras abría de nuevo su libro, Gajeel se acostó en el sofá detrás de ella y quedo dormido, Lily hizo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente que Gajeel despertó vio a Mónaco dormida, estaba sentada aun en el suelo pero se apoyaba en el sofá donde se encontraba el, se levanto con cuidado, luego la cargo y la acostó en su lugar.

No pudo aguantar las ganas y le acomodo un poco su fino cabello, cuando pasaba su mano por el fleco la chica abrió sus enormes ojos y se le quedo viendo atenta, el DS quito su mano inmediatamente y se alejo unos metros un poco sonrojado.

La joven se incorporo, se tallo un poco los ojos mientras buscaba algo con su mano, tuvo que agacharse para recoger sus lentes, cuando se los puso vio con mas atención al chico -OH! joven Gajeel está despierto, disculpe no lo vi, sin mis lentes no veo nada-

Gajeel suspiro mentalmente y profundamente aliviado - Tie-tiene hermosos ojos –

Mónaco se sonrojo de inmediato ante esas palabras, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por los nervios -¿Us..usted cree eso de verdad?-

- Totalmente –

Al país le empezó a salir humo por las orejas ¿porque de momento era tan distante y luego podía decir cosas tan lindas?, se acerco a él viéndolo detenidamente, quiera o no su parte francesa afloraba -¿Solo mis ojos le parecen hermosos?-

- Usted es muy linda señorita Mónaco, y no merece a alguien como yo - Dijo Gajeel algo deprimido

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo sorprenderse por esas palabras -¿Por qué dice algo así?-

- No sé cuando volveré a mi mundo y no quiero herirla por eso… –

-No soy tonta joven Gajeel, eh vivido bastantes décadas, se que trato de alejarme de usted con su rudeza, dice cosas así para que no entre en mi corazón...el problema es...que lo hizo desde el momento en que lo vi- su mirar era triste pero sonreía -Perdone a esta nación por tener sentimientos-

- Disfrutemos el tiempo que podamos estar juntos – Ya no se podía contener el DS, ella le hacia sentir tan vivo, que ya le molestaba tratarse de hacerse el rudo.

Mónaco abrió sus ojos ilusionada mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico, el Dragon Slayer se acerco a ella del mismo modo.

Desde la puerta 3 países chismoso están pegados al marco viendo todo, por desgracia a uno le falló la fuerza terminando por precipitarse contra el suelo delatando que estaban ahí, Mónaco se asusto y se alejo un poco de Gajeel.

Pero se volvió acercar y la abrazo sin importarle los chismosos, ya había decidido ser feliz, lo demás no importaba.

México y Rusia le taparon los ojos a Rumania para "cuidar su inocencia", Mónaco estaba toda nerviosa, pero no cabía de felicidad, le correspondió un poco tímida el abrazo.

- Bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha - Dijo Gajeel abrazando mas a la chica.

México se incorpora del suelo -¿Bueno y quien más te falta por convencer?-

Rumania se pone también de pie -Al más terco, el cejotas de los scones radioactivos-

-Inglaterra- dicen los 4 países al unisonó

- En marcha entonces –

Los países y Gajeel iban saliendo de la casa del ruso, Rumania jalo al DS del brazo y le hablo por lo bajo -Después de la escena con Mónaco no pensé que tuvieras tanta prisa-

- Ya habrá más oportunidades, Geejee –

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-

- Cuando lleguemos con el siguiente daré un avance –

México pasa sus brazos por los hombros de los chicos -Tienes suerte de caerme bien, acabo de pensar un plan para agarrar a Inglaterra-

- ¿Y en qué consiste ese plan? - Pregunto Lily

-Secuestrar al cejón y de paso molestar al gringo gritón JAJAJA!-

- Buena idea, usemos esto - Dijo Gajeel sacando una caja de su ropa.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto Rumania bastante animado con la idea

- Secreto – Rumania y México hicieron puchero pero al mismo tiempo se rieron con Gajeel

Hasta atrás iba Mónaco hablando con Rusia -Señor Rusia cree que está bien esto...el sentir es peligroso pero no lo puedo evitar, me gusta Gajeel...pero no puedo olvidar como sufrió Francia niichan por Juana de Arco...-

El ruso solo sonreía mientras veía hacia adelante -Solo sé que a veces uno tiene que arriesgarse...ten fe en que todo saldrá bien ¿da?-

Gajeel escucho la conversación pero no dijo nada, ya tendría oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión y que se sienta segura.

Todos pararon en un lugar para descansar y planear su ataque contra el cejón, México fue el primero en hablar -Hay que ver donde esta cejotas para saber cómo actuar-

Rusia a completo -Desde la isla del camarada China que no lo vemos...seguro sigue buscando al pequeño Gajeel-

-No dudo que hasta traiga puesto su ridículo traje de detective- Rumania estalló en risa

- ¿De qué hablan? - Pregunto el DS

-Nada importante, broma entre países...- México saco su teléfono -Denme unos minutos para saber donde esta nuestro objetivo- se levanto mientras marcaba unos números y se alejo hablando con alguien. Paso el rato y seguía hablando y gritando por el celular y repitiendo varias veces "no te voy a decir papá España". Luego de 15 min por fin acabo regresando al grupo -El cejon esta donde nos encontramos por primera vez a Gajeel, eso significa regresar a donde fue la junta...- el mexicano se veía molesto.

-Entonces a la casa de E.U- Rusia hablo también algo molesto

-Hay que partir de inmediato entonces!- Rumania se paró de su lugar animado

Gajeel ayudo a Mónaco a ponerse de pie y se fueron caminando juntos

- ¿Podre ajustar cuentas con el gritón? - Pregunto Gajeel sonriendo siniestramente mientras

Mónaco iba feliz de la vida de la mano del DS

-Si te refieres al gringo nadie te va a detener JAJAJA!- México le contesto a Gajeel divertido mientras todos iban al aeropuerto ruso

- Geejee ¿Oigan, tienen algo de hierro? - Pregunto Gajeel

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Rumania

- Tengo hambre –

-¿Podrás esperar un poco mas camarada? En mi base hay un avión chatarra que al pequeño Gajeel le puede gustar ufuu- el ruso puso su enorme mano sobre el hombro del DS

-Ya no estamos lejos del aeropuerto privado de Rusia- animo México

- Geejee –

Cuando llegaron fueron directo a un hangar donde había muchos aeroplanos -Ahí esta camarada Gajeel...dese gusto- el ruso señalo un pequeño avión que le faltaba un ala y el motor

- Itadakimasu - Dijo Gajeel

Los países se quedaron sorprendidos mientras veían al DS devorar el metal

-México y Rusia harán los preparativos en lo que el camarada se alimenta ¿da?- el enorme euroasiático dejo el lugar con el mexicano.

- Muy bien - Dijo Gajeel mientras comía

Rumania toma un trozo se metal y juega con el melancólico -Creo que aprovechare para llamar a Bulgaria...desde que lo asuste no hemos hablado- la nación se fue del lugar también.

Mónaco dirigió su mirada a Gajeel -Estoo...joven Gajeel ¿no necesita nada mas? si no para retirarme...-

- ¿La volveré a ver? – pregunto con pesar

-¿Disculpe no le entiendo?-

- Dijo que se retira, yo pensé que... –

El país soltó una risita -Yo me refería a dejarlo comer tranquilo, le prometí ayudarlo hasta el final para que vuelva a su hogar-

- Aaaah - Suspiro Gajeel ya aliviado

De repente Mónaco lo vio sorprendida -¿Usted quería que me fuera?-

- ¡No! –

La chica pego un brinco por el casi grito

- Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención asustarla –

-Al contrario me hace feliz su sinceridad- Mónaco no puede evitar abrazar al DS, quien corresponde al abrazo sintiéndose feliz.

Rusia y México los veían de lejos -Creo que debemos dejarlos otro rato...ya no creo que les quede mucho tiempo juntos-

-Da-

- Como quisiera quedarme contigo para siempre - Dijo Gajeel acariciando el cabello de la bella nación.

Mónaco se sonrojo y se apoyo más en su pecho -Por mucho que me duela decirlo...creo que sabemos que es imposible...yo soy un país...un ser inmortal y usted no eres de este mundo-

- Ojala existiera alguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos-

-Tú...tu...¿quieres estar conmigo de verdad?- a Mónaco le brillaban los ojos

- Es lo que más quiero –

Mónaco se sintió conmovida y verdaderamente feliz, empezó acercar su rostro al del chico, Gajeel cerró sus ojos y empezó acercarse también a la chica, cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus labios alguien apareció en medio de ellos

-¿Se van a besar?- Rumania estaba en medio con su sonrisa socarrona mientras los chicos se habían quedado tiesos en su lugar porque les rompieron la atmosfera.

- TETSURYU KON! - Y Rumania cayo desmayado

Rusia y México llegaron debido al alboroto y vieron la escena -Genial ahora hay que cargarlo- se quejo el mexicano.

-El avión está listo...mejor partir camaradas...- dijo Rusia mientras se echaba el rumano al hombro

Mónaco tomo la mano del DS preocupada -No se enoje con Rumania...es un país travieso pero jamás son malas sus intenciones-

- Si yo sé, pero interrumpió el momento –

La chica le da un beso en la mejilla -Estoy segura que nos queda algo de tiempo para otro momento- empieza a caminar al avión

Gajeel se toco la mejilla y sonriendo fue tras la chica para tomarla de la mano mientras subían al avión.

El ruso iba piloteando, México leía un libro, Rumania estaba tumbado en el pasillo aun inconsciente, Mónaco y Gajeel hablaban un poco durante el viaje, Lily se durmió un rato ya que no había dormido bien y necesitaba descansar.

Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que un sacudón los puso alerta

-Camaradas agárrense el cerdo americano sabe que somos nosotros y nos está persiguiendo- se empezó a escuchar una voz chillona desde la radio -JaJaJa! the hero los encontró ríndanse y entreguen al criminal-

Gajeel abrió la caja que les había enseñado antes a los países y de esta salió una chica vistiendo un traje de baño bastante pequeño.

- Veamos que tan héroe es - Dijo Gajeel abriendo la puerta y lanzando a la "chica" del avión - Antes de que digan algo, déjenme decirles que es un autómata –

-¿Autómata?- pregunto Mónaco aliviada

- Un B.O.M.B.A, Belleza, Óptica, Mortal, Burla, Aviones - Dijo Panther Lily

México se pego a la ventana emocionado -Jajajaja veremos que tan alto vuelan los cabeza hueca-

En el otro avión no solo esta E.U si no que también Francia -ohohohoh! Los tenemos mon cher y me cobrare lo de la última vez-

Pero E.U extrañamente no dijo nada -¿Que ocurre amerike?- el rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y señalo hacia adelante -Eeeey France... ¿qué es eso?...parece...parece...-

El francés abrió los ojos como platos mientras entraba en modo…"francia" -Una muy bien proporciona chica! Ven a que Francia te de amour!-

La "chica" entro al avión y a los pocos segundos, sus tripulantes se lanzaban en paracaídas.

México lloraba de risa mientras veía al gringo caer con el francés abrazándolo alegando miedo

-Creo que caerán en el bosque- dijo Mónaco que también había visto todo y no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su hermano.

-Entonces aterrizaremos- contesto Rusia

- Solo fue gas apestoso - Explico Gajeel

El mexicano ya no podía con la risa -Ese francés pervertido solo quiere escusa para toquetear todo lo que se deje- los países ahí, incluso Rumania que había despertado asintieron ante eso.

- Eso sonó medio raro –

-Un consejo- se dirigió México al DS -No le des la espalda a Francia...si aprecias tu trasero…-

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta - Dijo Gajeel mientras ayudaba a Mónaco a bajar del avión, cuando la chica bajo corrió hasta donde se oía la voz de Francia, ahí vio a su hermano y a E.u colgados de un árbol gracias a los paracaídas, de inmediato empezó a jalarlo para liberarlo -niichan! ¿Estás bien?-

Francia aunque feliz de ver a su hermanita estaba confundido -sœur Mónaco! ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco, México no tardo en descojonarse de risa al ver al gringo en esa situación, enredado de cabeza era digno de una foto que tomo de inmediato en su celular -Suéltenme! The hero tiene que llevar al criminal a la justicia-

Todos los países estaban armando un escándalo, entre los insultos de E.U, las risas de Rusia, Rumania y México, luego Francia que se quejaba, era un desorden, Gajeel noqueo a E.U por que no aguantaba sus chillidos.

México lo tomo de los hombros y lo vio serio -Te acabas de ganar un lugar de honor entre los latinos-

Mientras tanto Mónaco había logrado liberar a Francia -Maudire Mónaco! ¿no me digas que te tiene prisionera ese bárbaro sin sentido de la moda?-

- Hey - Grito Gajeel ofendido.

-s'il vous plaît frère, no digas esas cosas, lo que pasa es...es... - No sabía cómo decirle a su hermano lo que pasaba sin que este entrara en modo drama.

- Hey tu franchute!, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a Mónaco-chan - Grito el DS sin darse cuenta de cómo se refirió a ella. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta pero por diferentes razones, Rumania, Rusia y México por que literalmente se había delatado solo de lo que ellos sabían, Mónaco tenia las mejillas muy rojas.

Francia tomo a Mónaco y la puso de tras de el -¿Acaso escuche bien como te has referido a mi belle soeur?- el frances normalmente pecaba de tonto pervertido, pero esta vez se veía peligroso -Como el país del amour me haces creer que te interesa mi Mónaco-

Gajeel se reprocho mentalmente el haberse descubierto, aunque era verdad, si lo negaba haría sufrir a la chica.

- Si, así es - Dijo el Kurogane

Francia lo tomo del cuello -¿Y crees que así como así voy a permitir que llegues y seduzcas a mi hermana, quien he criado desde que apareció en este mundo?-

- A mi no me importa quién seas, yo quiero a Monaco-chan y luchare por ella – contesto decidido, Mónaco sentía que Gajeel se había convertido en su caballero esperado por década, mientras que Francia hervía de rabia -Una cosa es que apruebe el amour, y otra muy distinta que deje a mi hermanita estar con un vándalo como tú!-

-JAJA! Tranquilo France! Necesitas más que un golpe para derrotar al héroe- E.U había despertado y aun colgaba de cabeza -Protegeremos a los inocentes como Mónaco! Ya viene la caballería- de su pantalón saco una pistola de bengalas que disparo.

-Mendigo gringo! Siempre haces lo que se te pega en gana! Gajeel no es nuestro enemigo!- México ardía de enojo contra su vecino.

-Oh no! a México le ha lavado el cerebro- miro al ruso -Rusia ya estaba así...- dijo con simpleza el americano

-kolkolkol- el aura maligna del ruso relució de inmediato

Unos helicópteros se posicionaron encima de ellos de donde empezaron a descender Alemania, China, Japón e Inglaterra armados

-Chico ríndete, ya no lo empeores mas- el alemán estaba frente al DS con su porte militar -Sabemos que no podemos usar armar contra ti, aun así no nos hagas lastimarte...-

-Si haces algo indebido te dispararemos sedantes aru~- dijo China apuntándole

- Rumania, hierro por favor - Dijo Gajeel en pose de pelea

-Solo no hagas un desastre- el rumano saco de su gabardina un trozo grande de metal, con el que había estado jugando en el hangar de Rusia, de lo lanzo al DS

- Metsu Ryū Ogi: Goma Tetsu Jin Ken (Arte Secreto de Dragón Slayer: Demon Karma: Espada del Dios del Hierro) - Dijo Gajeel mientras su brazo se convertía en una espada gigante, destruyendo los helicópteros de un solo golpe.

Todos se cubrían de los escombros, Japón y China siendo los más ajiles empezaron a dispararle dardos tranquilizadores al DS.

Gajeel esquivaba como podía debido a que al usar ese ataque gasto mucha de su energía y no podía entrar en modo Dragon Force para vencerlos mas rápido por que le hizo una seña a Lily quien se lo llevo volando.

Cuando vieron al DS que era llevado por los aires, tanto los que estaban apoyándolo como los que lo perseguían iban tras él, Francia tomo a Mónaco de los hombros y la vio severamente -Tú te quedas aquí!- luego le dio palmaditas en la cabeza- Se buena niña que france-niichan se hará cargo de ese vándalo-

Mónaco puso cara de enojo, odiaba que Francia le diera palmaditas en la cabeza, era vergonzoso, cuando vio que todos ya estaban a una distancia considerable, ella también fue tras ellos ignorando por completo la orden de su hermano, tenía que asegurarse que Gajeel estuviera bien

Lily comenzaba a cansarse y es que una cosa era volar él solo, y otra muy distinta era volar con Gajeel más con el peso del hierro, afortunadamente a unos 10 metros había una cueva donde podrían esconderse hasta que el DS estuviera en condiciones de pelear nuevamente, cuando entraron en la cueva segundos más tardes pasaron los países delante de esta sin percatarse de ellos, iban en su propia bulla uno peleando con otros sobre si el DS era buen o no.

Hasta un momento después fue que Mónaco iba pasando sola y ya cansada de correr

- Señorita Mónaco, por aquí - Dijo Lily oculto en la cueva

La chica se detuvo de inmediato viendo a todos lados hasta que dio con la cueva y se acerco cautelosa -¿Gajeel-kun?-

- Esta adentro - Dijo el Exceed saliendo de las sombras de la cueva

Mónaco se incoó para verle mejor -¿Tu estas bien?- su naturaleza le hacía preocuparse por todos.

- Un poco cansado nada mas, es difícil volar con Gajeel en mí forma chibi - Explico el gato

-Solo necesitas descansar ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupada

- Así es, no se preocupe –

-Veré al joven Gajeel si no te importa-

- Adelante, yo seguiré vigilando –

-Merci~- le da un beso en la frente antes de entrar en la cueva

Lily volvió a las sombras a vigilar que los países no regresaran por donde se habían ido

Mónaco entro a la cueva cautelosa pues no veía bien entre la oscuridad -Gajeel-kun ¿dónde está?-

- Un poco más adelante Mónaco-chan - Se escucho la voz de Gajeel

-¿Dónde? no alcanzo aaaaah!- Mónaco tropezó con algo en el suelo y ese algo resulto ser Gajeel quien ayudo a la chica a levantarse mientras se aseguraba que no estuviera herida.

Estando entre los brazos del DS el país no pudo evitar sonrojarse que se notaba claramente a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar -¿Te encuentras bien Gajeel-kun? siento todo el desastre –

- No te preocupes, dudo mucho que esos tipos puedan vencerme - Dijo sonriendo confiado para no hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Y las palabras de mi niichan no te enojaron?-

- Me molestaron, pero tendrá que aceptarlo en algún momento –

-Lo dices como si fueras a quedarte para siempre- Mónaco soltó una risita

-Hare que lo acepte y buscare la forma de venir de visita - Dijo Gajeel

La cara de Mónaco se lleno de felicidad rápidamente lo abrazo por el cuello derribándolo, Gajeel estaba feliz y ese momento no podía ser arruinado de ninguna manera.

El grito conjunto de varios países rompieron la atmósfera que apenas habían creado

- Juro que los golpeare donde más les duela - Gruño el Kurogane mientras salía abrazado de la chica

Se oían disparos y gritos de las naciones pero cuando se escucharon bestias rugir de verdad se pusieron en alerta - ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - Se pregunto Gajeel

Los países peleaban con un grupo de criaturas salidas de quien sabe dónde, había Quimeras, Manticoras, Grifos, Trolls, y hasta una enorme Esfinge estaba ahí,

Mónaco tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar al ver esas criaturas, uno tenía a Francia por la pierna para lanzarlo contra otro de los países, ella no lo pudo resistir y se metió ignorando el peligro para ayudar a su hermano.

- Mónaco-chan, mantente atrás, yo y Lily los rescataremos - Dijo Gajeel deteniendo a la chica

-Pe..pero mi niichan!- decía a punto de llorar

Gajeel la abrazo para tranquilizarla y dejo al Exceed con ella en caso de que fuera necesario - TETSURYU KON - Grito y la bestia que tenía a Francia salió volando antes de cumplir su objetivo

Inglaterra ayudo a levantar al francés que estaba herido de la pierna, vio al DS pero no dijo nada, se fue donde Mónaco para que ambos curaran a Francia

Gajeel vio a Rusia peleando con tres Grifos, le ayudo con uno y siguió adentrándose en la lucha, ayudo a México con una Quimera.

Los orientales grandes maestros de las artes marciales habían acabado con un troll mientras Alemania y E.U disparaban a otra quimera. Una esfinge iba atacar a Gajeel por atrás pero el ruso salto y lo sometió por el cuello como si de un gatito fuera -Cuida tus espaldas camarada!-

-¿Que está pasando aquí? Esto se volvió una pesadilla- gritaba el alemán mientras se acaba otra carga de balas.

- Recuerdas la alteración mágica que mencione - Dijo Gajeel - Pues aquí esta –

De repente algo llamo la atención de Gajeel, Rumania e Inglaterra estaban diciendo palabras raras mientras en el piso aparecían extrañas marcas por donde desaparecían algunas de las criaturas

- ¿Que fue eso? –

Rumania se giro sonriente -Solo un poco de lo que podemos hacer el club de magia- dijo antes de seguir con Inglaterra tratando de deshacerse de las criaturas que parecían no tener fin-

-Necesitamos más ayuda!- Dijo México espalda con espalda del ruso

-TETSURYU NO HOKO! - Y unas 10 criaturas desaparecieron

-Eso quita algo de precio carnal- México agradece al DS, pero de pronto se escucha el rugido de un dragón -Creo que sobra decir que sentimos la anomalía mágica- Gales estaba sobre su dragón acompañado de Escocia.

Las naciones bajaron del dragón y Gales se acerco al DS -Veníamos ayudar pero eres más que capas de arreglártelas, te apoyaremos-

- Aun queda mucho por hacer, y pueden ayudar a los heridos - Dijo Gajeel mientras luchaba con una Manticora

Gales junto con Escocia fueron a repartir madrinas estilo británico a las criaturas, alguien toco el hombro de Gajeel, al voltearse se encuentra con los nórdicos -Venimos a ayudar amigo, esto no puede ser sin el rey de nos nórdicos- hablo Dinamarca

El lugar se había llenado de países y criaturas raras que peleaban sin descanso. Incluso llegaba el momento en que los que perseguían al DS le cuidaban las espaldas

Conforme pasaban los minutos las criaturas iban desapareciendo, pero los combatientes se iban cansando. Incluso Rusia uno de los más fuertes ya se apoyaba sobre México cansado -Esto no puede seguir así-

Gajeel ya casi no tenía energía y aun quedaban unos 10 mostros ahí

-Que vamos hacer, a este paso perderemos y las personas estarán en peligro- Rumania estaba de rodillas en el piso jadeando

De repente frente a ellos se abrió un portal como el que trajo a Gajeel y de ahí salieron 5 personas, un rubio musculoso con una cicatriz en un ojo, un muchacho de pelo azulado en boxers, una mujer pelirroja en una armadura, un joven de pelo rosa y una chica rubia voluptuosa, ellos vieron a Gajeel herido y cansado junto a otras personas y frente a ellos un montón de moustros.

- Hagamos esto al estilo Fairy Tail - Dijo la rubia

- Estoy encendido - Dijo el pelirosado mientras encendía en llamas sus manos.

Los países se quedaron mudos ante esto, el primero en gritar fue E.U -Más aliens!- México le metió un buen golpe en la nuca -Maldito gringo que no vez que se parecen a Gajeel! Han de ser de su mundo...-

- Laxus, Erza, Salamander, Gray, Lucy - Dijo Gajeel y cayo desmayado

-Gajeel-kun!- Mónaco corrió hasta el DS para apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas

- ¿Gajeel-kun? - Exclamaron los recién llegados después de acabar con los moustros

Los países se estaban recuperando y se acercaron a los recién llegados, luego llego Francia empujándolos a todos -Mónaco! Te dije que ese vándalo no lo quería cerca de ti!-

-Pe..pero niichan...yo...yo...-

Laxus soltó un relámpago que cayó unos metros cerca de Francia, sin dañarlo - Déjalos que sean felices - Los demás se pusieron en pose de pelea.

A Francia se le erizaron hasta los pelos de la barba, Inglaterra le puso la mano en el hombro -Déjalos bastardo del vino, tu eres el que dice que siempre hay que dar amor...-

El francés entro en modo drama queen -Pero...pero...es mi hermanita! yo la crie desde que era una pequeña nación!- lloraba mientras mordía su pañuelo

- Gajeel, te esperaremos en el gremio - Dijo el rubio pero Gajeel estaba inconsciente y no respondió nada, mientras los países observaban a su salvador.

-Creo que...le debemos una disculpa- hablo el aleman algo apenado -No somos muy confiado con los extraños y...-

El portal se cerro, y no sabían como abrirlo, hasta que Rumania hablo proponiendo una idea.

- Usemos nuestra magia y tratemos de abrir un portal una vez más!-

-Eso costara de mucha energía- agrego Noruega.

-Pero es posible- dijo Inglaterra -Solo hay que esperar que despierte- señala al DS dormido en las piernas de Mónaco –Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

Rato después el DS despierta y se da cuenta que está en una casa con toques orientales -Por fin despertó Gajeel-kun- la chica le sonríe

- Hola Mónaco-chan – de repente se vio rodeado de varios ojos

-Aaah ya despertó- Se asombro el japonés

-JAJAJA! es tan poderoso como el héroe-

-Déjenlo respirar que no ven que se dio un buen madraso- dijo el mexicano

-El camarada pelea bien da~-

Los países empezaron acosarlo con preguntas y cumplidos.

- Tranquilos, responderé sus preguntas, pero uno por uno - Dijo Gajeel sentándose

Lamentablemente todos querían ser los primeros, lejos del alboroto Rumania escribía algo en una hoja, luego el rumano se acerca a la bola de países y le da un papelito a Gales mientras le susurra -Léelo y se lo pasas a los del club de magia-

Gales hace lo que le pidió cuando lee el contenido abre los ojos asombrado, escribe algo en el papel y se lo pasa a Escocia y así van sucesivamente hasta pasar por varias manos.

- ¿Quien será el primero? - Pregunta el DS

-Yo lo seré, los demás ordenen sus ideas y guarden silencio- hablo el alemán con su voz de mando -¿Tienes mucho poder no es así?-

- El poder de ser tan fuerte como un dragón –

El alemán lo ve serio -Y podrías usarlo para dominar a cualquiera de nosotros ¿no?-

- Nunca! - Dijo Gajeel y continuo hablando - Magia antigua, enseñada por los mismos dragones, hay 2 formas de volverte un Dragon Slayer –

El alemán levanta una ceja -¿Y cuáles serian?-

- Aprender de un dragón como lo hicimos yo y Salamander o que te injerten una lagrima de Dragón como a Laxus – Explico - Existen 3 tipos de DS-

Mientras Gajeel contestaba las preguntas, el club de magia estaba fuera de la casa -Entonces ¿Están de acuerdo?- hablo Rumania

-Solo si él lo está- comento Gales

-Siempre quise hacer ese encantamiento -Dijo Inglaterra orgulloso

-Se lo merece el tipo, es fuerte lo admito..- Escocia hablaba mientras fumaba

-Se lo preguntaremos cuando este solo - concluyó Noruega

- ¿Esas fueron todas sus preguntas? - Pregunto el Kurogane - Me gustaría estar solo con Mónaco-chan –

-Yo aun tengo muchas preguntar mon ami!- se puso en frente de Gajeel Francia todo dramático

- Lily, responde sus dudas - Finalizo saliendo en busca de la chica

-EEh! no! esto no se suponía-

El DS ya no escucho lo último de que dijo el francés pues se había retirado, caminando por la casa escucho la risas de la chica, pero no estaba sola, estaba en una mesa jugando poker con otros dos países.

-Mónaco-san, es implacable con las cartas- Hablo Japón frente a ella -Es muy buena da- Rusia sonreía como siempre

-Por eso mi casino es el mejor- rio con modestia

Gajeel iba a ir hacia ella cuando Rumania le salió al encuentro - Sigueme –

- No! – Se negó de inmediato Gajeel

-Mónaco puede esperar, esto es importante ven conmigo- el rumano lo jalaba un poco del brazo

-¿ A donde vamos? – Pregunto

-Antes contesta esto, ¿Te gusta nuestro mundo?-

- No me desagrada –

-¿Qué piensas de nosotros los países?-

- Pensaba que eran raros, pero me equivoque - Dijo el Kurogane

Llegaron afuera de la casa y el DS vio a los otros países que hacen magia

-Bueno no estás tan equivocado es eso JAJAJA- el rumano lo dejo en el centro

- ¿Que hago aquí? Quiero ir con Mónaco-chan –

-No lo dudo pero ¿te gustaría la oportunidad de estar con ella siempre?- hablo Inglaterra serio

- Eeeeh!, no bromees conmigo o lo lamentaras - Dijo mostrando su mano transformada en el pilar de hierro

-Yo jamás bromeo- Inglaterra se cruzo de brazos -Es cierto es un amargado sin gracias- Escocia sonreía de lado -¿Qué dijiste tu bloddy hell-

Noguera llamo la atención del DS -Lo que quieren decir estos cabeza de aire es que tienes la oportunidad ¿claro esta si estás de acuerdo con lo que implica-

- ¿Que implica? –

-Ciertas responsabilidades...- contesto con simpleza el noruego

-Lo que tratamos de decir es algo que puede sonar raro para alguien como tú...tenemos la magia suficiente para una de estas 2 opciones- México intervino

- ¿2 opciones? ¿Cuáles? –

-Podemos regresarte a tu mundo o...- los países se vieron los unos a los otros -Volverte un país como nosotros...- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Gajeel medito su respuesta, ya que por un lado podía volver a su mundo y regresar a su vida anterior y por el otro, tenía la opción de ser feliz con Mónaco, SU Mónaco.

- Me quedo! Pero que sea sorpresa para ella –

-Lo pensaste menos de lo que creí- sonrió Rumania acercándosele -Prepárate que todo el mundo va saber de esto y serán testigos del nuevo país que surgirá-

-Yo me encargare de que no se entere- Inglaterra hablo mientras se retiraba

-La próxima gusta de la ONU será en 2 días ahí les diremos a los demás países tu decisión- Gales explico

- Digamos que volveré a mi mundo y veamos las reacciones pero por favor mantengamos esto en secreto - Pidió Gajeel

-Si tranquilo...- le corto Escocia igual retirándose, Rumania se acerco a Gajeel -¿Qué haras estos 2 días hasta que se sepa la verdad?-

- Entrenar, no quiero volverme débil - Dijo sonriendo

-JAJAJA entiendo- le da unas palmadas en la espalda- Ya puedes ir con Mónaco antes de que te interrumpa alguien- Rumania rio irónico

Gajeel volvió a la casa y busco a la chica para decirle que en dos días se iría, aunque era mentira la verdad era mucho mejor, pero llegaría a su momento.

* * *

_**WIII! Otro capítulo terminado esperamos sus reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, de este Crossover, esperamos les guste_

_Atte: KuroDerpy & Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan_

_Disclamer: (o como fregados se escriba) Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y los personajes de Hetalia a Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Adverncia: Momentos inesperados y países enamorados_

Dentro de la casa de verano de China, ya varios paises se habian ido a dormir por fin reinaba la calma, solo quedaban unos cuantos haciendo cosas al azar, el DS paso por dende habia visto a Monaco pero ya no estaba ahi, se adentro mas hasta que la vio recostada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala

Gajeel coloco una cobija sobre la chica para que durmiera mas comoda, con cuidado de no despertarla y el se durmio en el piso junto a ella, Francia e Inglaterra los veian desde la entrada de la sala, el frances lloraba de rabia jalando su pañuelo dramaticamente.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que es un vandalo? - pregunto el ingles

- ¡Claro que lo es! oooh Monaco, tu Nii-chan te salvara -

El ingles solo rodo los ojos antes de dejar a los jovenes. A la mañana siguiente Monaco desperto extrañada, no se habia dado cuenta cuando se quedo dormida, se fijo en la cobija que la tapaba y luego en el suelo, su corazón se lleno de dicha, se agacho para besar la mejilla del DS El Kurogane desperto al sentir el beso de la chica.

- Buenos dias Monaco-chan -

Ella le sonrio con ternura - Buen dia Gajeel-kun - se puso de pie y el DS hizo lo mismo - Ahora que todo parece estar mejor ¿Que hará? - pregunto monaco

- En dos dias Rumania y los demas abriran un portal -

- Oh ya veo - Aun no entendia la chica -¿Que portal?-

- Dimensional - Dijo tristemente el DS

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, de sus ojos se asomaron unas pequeñas lagrimas - Es...eso quiere decir que... -

- Estare dos dias mas aqui - Dijo Gajeel abrazando a la chica

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de Gajeel, no decia nada, no sabia que decir trataba de contener el llanto - Volveras a tu hogar...eso...eso...me hace feliz por ti -

- Buscare la forma de venir de visita - Dijo el DS

La chica no pudo mas y empezo a llorar, empujo al DS y se fue corriendo mientras derramaba lagrimas, algunos paises iban a la sala cuando la vieron correr

- ¡Monaco! - grito Francia antes de ir tras ella

- ¿Que paso aqui? - pregunto Alemania por el alboroto tan temprano

- Me voy en dos dias - Respondio Gajeel

Todos se quedaron asombrados, Francia regreso sin poder haberle dado alcanza a su hermana, vio con cara de asesino al DS - ¿y por eso la enamoraste? ¿para dejarla luego? -

- CREES QUE NO QUIERO QUEDARME CON ELLA - Gajeel grito a punto de golpear a Francia

- ¡PUES MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA! esta quien sabe donde llorando en este momento!- a Francia lo estaba sujetando Alemania pues ya queria irse a los golpes

- Voy a buscarla -

Francia se soltó del agarre y se le fue encima al DS - ¡No te voy a dejar que lo hagas! -

- TETSURYU NO UROKO - Grito el DS

Escondida en el jardin estaba Monaco, trataba de calmarse, ella sabia que pasaria eso, pero aun así le dolia mucho. Un fuerte ruido la asusto, corrio a la casa de regreso

- Veamos que es mas fuerte, mis escamas o tu Geejee -

- Preparate mocoso, ¡Te vas a enfrentar contra el imperio frances!-

- Ya derrote a un rey antes, no te tengo miedo -

Ambos empezaron a pelear fisicamente, tal vez francia era menos fuerte pero estaba cegado por la ira, Gajeel usaba solo sus puños decidio no usar ninguno de sus ataques para no hacer la pelea mas desequilibrada a su favor, tenia que demostrarle a Francia que sus intenciones para con Monaco eran sinceras.

- ¡PAREN LOS DOS! - Grito Monaco desde la puerta

Gajeel desvio el golpe que iba al estomago de Francia y se quedo estatico, Francia se quedo helado mientras Monaco caminaba hacia ambos, cuando llego les jalo las oreja - ¡Se estan comportando como niños! -

Los paises presentes trataban de aguantarse la risa

- Duele, Monaco-chan -

- ¡Aaay,,aay! ¡Mocano! ¡A tu Nii-chan le duele! -

Los solto y puso sus manos en las caderas -Quiero que se disculpen- su cara cambio a una triste -Gajeel se va en dos dias y ya no quiero mas peleas...-

- Hai - Dijo el DS

- El dragon fue domado - Dijo Lily

Los paises estallaron en risas ante el comentario del Exceed, la chica se cruzo de brazos - Los estoy esperando –

Francia todo golpeado miro al DS, se mordia la lengua - Désolé...solo porque MI Monaco me lo pidio..-

- No mas peleas - Finalizo Gajeel tambien mostrando varios golpes y parte de su ropa destruida

Monaco tomo al DS de la mano y se lo llevo de ahi sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al jardin

- ¿Que pasa Mona-chan? -

Le suelta la mano pero tiene la mirada al piso -Yo tambien debo disculparme, por actuar asi, yo sabia que esto pasaroa y bueno...lo siento-

- Encontrare una forma de unir ambos mundos, no importa si tengo que luchar con quien sea -

-No se preocupe por eso...al menos soy feliz que correspondió mis sentimientos- se gira y lo abraza fuertemente, tratando de convencerse a si misma que era lo mejor, Gajeel no queria seguirle mintiendo a la chica, le dolia mucho verla triste, pero debia mantener la actuacion.

Los dias pasaron mas rapido de lo que pensaron, Gajjel y Monaco habian pasado la mayor parte juntos hablando, conociendose mas. Hasta que una mañana llego el tan esperado dia. Monaco y el DS iban en el auto rumbo a donde se celebraria la junta de naciones, ambos estaban muy callados

- Espero no se enojo cuando se entere de la verdad - Penso Gajeel

Monaco se habia pasado todo el viaje viendo por la ventana tratando de mentalizarse, poco despues llegaron a un enorme hotel, cuando vajaron Gajeel reconocio a varios paises y a otros no tanto

- Vaya veo gente que no habia visto antes -

-Bueno es una junta de paises, es obvio que todo el mundo este aqui- lo tiomo de la mano para entrar -espero no te aburras, estas juntas son caoticas-

- Tranquila, estoy seguro que estara bien -

Llegaron hasta una enorme sala, con una mesa ovalada, varios paises se quedaron viendo a Gajeel, los que nos lo conocian claro, buscaron unos ligares desocupados antes de que Alemania comenzara la junta. Rumania fue a Sentarse conde el DS y Monaco, le hablo bajito

- ¿Estas listo amigo? -

- Geejee -

Alemania empezo y la junta fue como todas, entre peleas menores y sermones interminable llego el momento en que Inglaterra pidio la palabra

-Ahora para terminar quieo tocar el punto el cual a varios se les ah estado informndo por medio de cartas o que hayan estado presentes- todos empezaron a murmurar cosas

-El Dragon Slayer Gajeel...puedes ponerte de pie-

Gajeel se levanto y se coloco en el centro de la reunion

-El Dragon Slayer Gajeel, nos ha demostrado que hay mas haya de este mundo y que guiarnos por las apariencias no es digno de un caballero- desde un lugar en la sala se escucho -Mira quien lo dice- este iba a perder la compostura pero siguio -Ahora este chicho ah decidio algo que la mayoria ya sabe y esta deacuedo con ello-

Los murmullos aumentaron

-Nuestro nuevo amigo Gajeel se convertira en uno de nosotros, una nacion!-

Muchos gritaron alegres, otros sorprendido, Monaco tenia los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de desmayarse

- Geejee, Fiore sera mi nombre -

Varios se pararon a felicitarle, algunos otros a retarle para adjuntarlo a su nacion pero monaco no hacia nada, se habia quedado como piedra en su haciento

Inglaterra puso orden -Ballanse a sentar bloody hell! aun tenemos que hacer los mas importante!-

Mexico, noruega, gales, rumania y esoccicia se pusieron de pie

- Es nuestro turno - Dijo Mexico feliz

los paises del club de magia se pusieron alrededor de DS -Esto no dolera...- Dijo rumania

-No seas mentiroso claro que le dolera- rio sínico escocia

- AAAAAAAAAH - Grito el DS

la sala se ilunino por completo segando a todos, cuando acabo Gajeel estaba en el piso y de su cuerpo salia humo, los paises estaban exaustos, Monaco salto la mesa y abrazo al DS -Gajeel-kun!-

E-Estoy bien - Dijo Gajeel

-Menos mal- de pronto le pega una bofetada -Eso es por mentirme estos dias!-

- Lo siento Mona-chan, Rumania me dijo que fuera realista -

La chica volteo a ver al pais de modo peligroso, este solo se oculto detras de bulgaria -Pero hay algo que quiero hacer ahora que eres un pais- sin previo aviso lo jala del cuelo y lo besa

Gajeel estaba en shock al principio y luego invirtio los papeles. Todos estaban felices, menos Francia quien lloraba cual nena consentida, Gajeel se arrodillo frente a Monaco dispuesto a pedirle volverse su pareja.

-Gajeel-kun...que..que hace?- la chica se habia puesto por demas roja

- Mona-chan, aqui delante de todos los paises, quiero que sea mi novia - Dijo Gajeel mientras Francia lloraba

La chica se le tiro encima feliz -claro que si!- los paises empezaron aplaudir conmovidos

-Callense!- Grito alemania, mientras suiza traia un televisor -Gajeel, parace que apareciste en el mapa- se veia en las noticias sobre una enorme isla que habia aparecido de repente que se ubicaba en medio del oceano atlantico

- Geejee - Rio Gajeel

Rumania le pone una mano en el hombro -Te ayudaremos en tu nueva vida como pais, y descuida nadia va tratar de invadirte jajajaja-

Algunas nacioenes empezaron a silbar haciendose las desentendidas

- Dejalos que traten, se encontraran con Kurogane no Gajeel -

Despues de eso se armo la fiestas de sus vidas para celebrar a la nueva nacion

-Gajeel-kun...como prefiere que lo llame ahora?- Pregunto la chica

- Como tu gustes -

-Fiore-kun? pues ya no es humano-

- Me gusta como suena eso - Dijo el ahora llamado Fiore

Pasan unas semanas y en ese transcurso varios paises trataron de someter a Fiore pero acabaron en el hospital

una mañana llego Monaco de visita -Sigue en guerra Fiore-kun?-

- Asi es Mona-chan -

-Cuanto lo siento Fiore-kun, aun hay malas costumbres que no desaparecen con los siglos...-

Ella lo toma de las manos -Yo no puedo puedo meterme en esta guerra pues seria perjudicial para mi casa, pero le ayudare en lo que pueda-

Gajeel abrazo a la chica y la llevo a una parte de la isla donde no habia ido nadie aparte de el. En dicho lugar habia dos construcciones en progreso.

-WOW! ah crecido mucho Fiore-kun! son para las personas que van a vivir en usted?-

- Todavia no me acostumbro a eso, pero esa es la idea Geejee –

-Cualquier duda que tenga con su nueva condicion puede preguntarme- se acerco un poco a las constrcciones -¿Y que hara aquí?-

- Secreto - Y se fue corriendo

-EEEEH! eso no es justo Fiore-kun!- lo salio persiguiendo por toda la playa

- Geejee, si te digo no sera sorpresa -

-Eso no es justo!- monaco termina agarrandolo por la espalda pero no pudo frenar y los dos tropiezan rodando por la arena

Fiore intercepta a la chica y termina el en la arena y ella encima de el.

Monaco le da una sonrisa tierno antes de besarlo con amor

Fiore correspondio el gesto y abrazo a la chica.

- Te quiero Mona-chan - Dijo el pais

-Je t'aime Fiore-kun!- contesto feliz la chica

Pero alguien llamo su atencion -UJUM!- ambos se giraron y vieron a Francia parado con pose de diva -Me dijeron que estabas aquí Monaco..tenemos una reunión y tu jugando...-

- Tranquilo "Cuñado" - Se burlo Fiore - Ya vamos –

El frances le puso la mano en frente parandolo en seco -Solo pueden estar los que pertenecen a mi familia, osea Monaco y seychelles... TU no eres nada de esta reunion!-

- ¿Quieres visitar el hospital nuevamente, Geejee? -

Le pone su dedo en la nariz -Soy tu mayor niño así que cuidadito y no olvides que Monaco mi hermana pequeña, tal vez ya no sea de mi territorio pero aun así- tomo la mano de la chica -ahora eres un pais así que comportate como tal-

Monaco miro hacia atras mientras era jalada por francia -Prometo regresar apenas termine Fiore-kun-

- Te estare esperando con una sorpresa Mona-chan -Dijo el joven pais

Fiore se aseguro que estuviera solo y llamo a dos personas que llegaron a la isla hacia unos dias.

- Se que estan ahi, salgan chicos -

De los arbustos salieron dos hombres vestidos como cuando Fiore llego a ese mundo.

- Terminen, esos edificios, ire a ver a Dinamarca -

Cuando Fiore llego a la casa de los nordicos fue recibido por Noruega -¿A que debemos que nos vengas a molestar?-

- Tranquilo, hijo de Odin, vengo con el jefazo -

-Te lo dire ahora por que eres el nuevo- dijo el noruego mientras indicaba al nuevo pais ingresar a la casa -Dinamarca es un idiota y si le sigues el juego de rey...- el noruego no dijo mas solo le lanzo una mirada fria, al llegar a la sala señalo que ahi estaba el danes tomando una cerveza mientras veia la tv

- ¡Yo! - Saludo Fiore

Dinamarca se acabo la cerveza de un trago antes de saludar -Hej! Fiore! ¿Que te trae por aqui amigo?-

- Venia a ver si esta disponible la oferta que me hiciste -

-EEh? quieres ser parte de mi territorio?- lo vio curioso pero alegre el danes

- No, me malinterpretas -

-JAJAJA! vamos a la cocina por cerveza para que me explique tu propuesta entonces- se levantaba del sillon el nordico

Fiore lo siguio sonriendo ya que tenia una idea que tal vez le interesaria a Dinamarca

El danes sirvio dos tarros de cerveza, los puso en la mesa de la cocina e invito al pais joven a tomar asiento -Te escucho amigo!- ya empezaba a tomar su bebida

- Quiero abrir una fabrica de Whisky en tu territorio -

Al danes se le atoro un poco la bebida -DE verdad?! y a que se debe eso? por que aqui?, en tu casa tienes bastante espacio, no digo que me este negando-

- Pondre varias en diferentes lugares - Explico el ex-DS

-Entiendo- dio otro largo trago -Convenceré a mi jefe y no habrá problema alguno- pareciera que el pais se dio cuenta de algo -supongo que aun no tienes jefe...bueno eres un pais diferente a nosotros de todos modos..-

- Si tengo jefe, esta frente a ti -

-EEEh?!- el danes volteo para todos lados

- Geejee soy yo -

-En verdad te envidio, recuerdo cuando era un joven pais y las personas no me mandaban a pelear para hacerme mas grande-

- Ohh, ya veo, vendre en unas semanas, con equipo -

-Tienes todos los permisos por mi parte, suerte chico, la necesitaras- hizo un gesto con su tarro a modo de brindis

- Me voy, tengo una sorpresa para Mona-chan -

Fiore regres o a la isla y los edificios ya habian sido terminados.

Al poco rato Monaco llego y buscaba a Fiore pero no lograba encontrarlo

-Fiore-kun!- gritaba la chica por todo el lugar -Donde podra estar?...habra salido?- Monaco empezaba a crees que tal vez deberia regresar a casa y buscarlo mas tarde

El ahora Fiore se coloco detras de Monaco sin hacer ruido y la levanto unos metros sobre el suelo.

- Hola, te extrañe –

-Fiore-kun!- la cara de la chica volvió a irradiar alegria -Yo tambien te extrañe, jeje tuve que escapar de france-niichan pues quería tenerme en su casa hasta mañana-

- Ya decia yo que ese Franchute tramaba algo - Dijo Fiore - Te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos -

Monaco hizo lo que le pidio el pais mientras este la cargaba

Camino unos metros, se detuvo y la coloco en el piso.

- Ya los puedes abrir -

Mónaco abrio los ojos y se llevo las manos a su boca por la impresion -Es...es...-

- Sip -

-Un casino!- crito mientras extendia sus manos al aire - mas tardo en gritar que entrar corriendo al lugar

Cuando entro sus ojos brillaban por todo lo que veia, el nuevo pais estaba junto a ella -OOOH! Fiore-Kun esto es hermoso! Se parece al mio en montecarlo!-

- De ahi saque la idea y no solo eso, mira - Dijo Fiore mientras presionaba un boton y un poster de Monaco de 10 metros bajaba del techo.

la cara del pais era de impresion pura, antes de que Fiore pudiera decir otra cosa, monaco se le fue encima besandolo sin parar

El joven pais se aseguro de cerrar para no ser molestados.

- Mona-chan, cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Gajeel, si quieres claro -

-Creo que seria justo que supieras mi nombre humano-

- ¿Cual es? -

La chica lo ve sonriente mientras lo abraza por el cuello -Mi nombre humano es Lucille Bonnefoy-

- Un nombre bonito, para una chica bonita - Dijo Fiore

Monaco se sonrojo a mas no poder -Gra..gracias Gajeel-kun...solo entre paises sabemos nuestro nombre humano...pues a veces es necesario para convivir con las personas...-

- Ya veo, me gusta tu nombre humano Lu-chan -

Ella lo toma de la cara para volver a sellar sus labios en un largo beso

Pero fuera del cacino se empieza a escuchar que alguien toca como si quisiera derribar la puerta -Monaco! se que estas ahi con ese vandalo!- Quien mas si no Francia gritaba a mas no poder -¿Por que te escapaste de mi casa? Seychelles te ayudo verdad? YA SAL DE AHI!-

De los arbustos salen los que terminaron los edificios, armados con pilares de hierro

- Gajeel-sama no esta, por favor vuelva mas tarde -

Francia se pega a la puerta asustado -Us..ustedes quienes son?! ¿Que hacen aqui?-

- Somos habitantes de Fiore - Respondieron

-EH?...no parecen...es decir..se ven tan...raros y fuera de moda-

- Ordenes son ordenes -

- TETSURYU KON – Dijo el otro guardia

Lo proximo que se vio de Francia fue correr lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitian regresando a su casa, se detuvo a tomar aire en su torre eiffel -Ese vandalo!- jamas iba a estar deacuerdo con que su hermana saliera con Gajeel -Así tenga que invadir sus regiones vitales para poner a Monaco a salvo lo hare...- De repente una malefica idea le vino a la mente -Tal vez no sea necesario invidar...puede que existan otras formas para separarlos ohohohoho~- saco de inmediato su celular para llamar a alguien

Lejos de ahi en casa de un tailandes un chico alto de lentes agarraba su sonante celular -Si diga?...AH! Francia que sorpresa...¿EEEH?! en serio puedo salir con Monaco!...esto...no,no pero...ah!...claro que si Francia gracias! la ire a buscar mañana entonces...-

Francia colgo el telefono riendo maleficamente, Tailandia siempre habia estado interesado en Monaco, que mejor que un pais maduro para alejarla de ese pais sin experiencia. Lo que Francia no sabia es que Panther Lily habia escuchado todo y ahora iba a decirle a Fiore. Mientras tanto Gajeel estaba con su chica en una apasionada secion de besos en uno de los sillones del cacino aun cerrado

- Gajeel, hay problemas - Dijo el Exceed tocando la puerta - GAJEEL, ABREME MALDICION, FRANCIA QUIERE SEPARARLOS –

Ambos chicos cayeron del sillon al haber escuchado eso, Gajeel fue abrir la puerta, cuando Lily lo vio estaba todo despeinado con la ropa revuelta y tenia marcas del lapiz labial de monaco por todos lados

- Esto es serio, hace un rato vino Francia, supongo que lo escucharon, luego de que se fuera corriendo lo segui y lo escuche hablar con un tal Tailandia, le dio permiso para salir con Monaco -

-EEEEEH!- la chica aparecio arreglandose el cabello y su ropa -Pero...pero...Tailandia es un buen chico y todo eso, muchas veces me ha pedido salir con el...aun así yo no...-

- Si ese Franchute cree que dejare que me quiten a MI MONA-CHAN, esta muy equivocado, geejee -

-¿Que hara Fiore-kun?-

- Si voy y le declaro la guerra seria algo dificil,ya que no tengo muchos recursos, ire a ver a Escocia y a Rumania, Lily cuida a Mona-chan, no la dejes sola - Dijo Fiore

La chica ve partir al joven pais -Por favor no haga nada peligroso..-

Antes de irse la besa apasionadamente

- Regresare -

Gajeel llega a Rumania primero

Y le explica la situacion y la llamada que hizo el Frances

- Que hago, pensaba ir y declararle la guerra, pero no quiero que Mona-chan llore -

El rumano se cruza de brazos pensandolo seriamente -No solo eso, podrías dañarla siendo que los territorios de ellos estan juntos...- luego mira a su amigo -Y sabiando lo que se, Tailandia no va desaprobechar la oferta de Francia, como vez es muy celoso con sus hermanas...-

- Solo queda una opcion entonces -

-Cual es esa?- Rumania pregunta un poco asustado

- Casarnos - Dijo Gajeel

-eeeeeeeeeeeeh!- Rumania se cayo de espaldas -Estas mal de la cabeza? te recuerdo que ya no eres humano, y casarse para nosotros implica otras cosas...aparte del hecho que ambos son inmortales-

- ¿Entonces que hago? -

-Yo que tu me espero al menos 100 años para pensar en esa opcion...-

- ¿Ir con el Franchute y ofreserle la mitad de la isla? - Dijo Fiore

-Terminaras perdiendo y te haras mas pequeño, sabiando que te odia...pff por que Monaco?...bueno que si hubiera sido cualquier otra creo que te hubiera ido peor...si fuera con alguna de las hermanas de rusia...o con la hermana de holanda seguramente ya no estarias vivo...-

Lo tomo de los hombros seriamente -Si le das medio territorio practicamente le estas dando tu cuerpo a Francia! Entiende que tu territorio eres tu!-

- Necesito a alguien que le plante cara a Francia, y creo que ya se quien, acompañame visitaremos a Alemania -

-De acuerdo...- ambos salieron a casa del aleman

Los paises llegaron a Alemania y tocaron la puerta, el aleman abrio y los dejo entrar. Se sentaron en la sala, aunque la precensia del aleman era imponente se veia tranquilo -¿Que se les ofrece?-

- Necesito tu ayuda - Dijo Fiore

-Si esta dentro de mis posibilidades vere que hacer, ¿De que se trata?-

Fiore le explico toda la situacion con Francia y Monaco

El aleman escucho atento cada palabra per cuando iba a responder algo alguien lo abraza por el cuello aorcandolo -keseseses! mi asombrosa persona escucho todo y tiene la solucion- el aun llamado prusia miraba sonriente al joven pais

- ¿Quien eres? -

Prusia hizo un gesto como si hubiera recibido una bala -Como es posible que no conoscas a mi genial persona!- se retorsia sobre el pobre aleman que solo podia poner cara de fastidio

Rumania se acerco a Gajeel -Es el hermano mayor de Alemania, el aun cree que es Prusia así que no le digas lo contrario-

- Oh ya, ¿Que sugieres Alemania? -

-QUE! porque le pides consejos a west! yo soy mejor para eso!- prusia se ponia de pie despues de su berrinche

- Escuchare a ambos -

el prusiano se para sobre la mesa de centro poniendo su mejor porte -Eres afortunado de escuchar a mi asombrosa persona darte la solucion keseses! no te contengas en alabarme!-

-Bruder! bajate de la mesa! Que el que limpia soy yo-

Prusia ignoro a su hermano menor -Lo que tienes que hacer es dar la mejor fiesta hasta ahora! France no se resistira a eso y podras hacer las pases cone l y quedarte con su sexy hermana!-

Gajeel le lanzo una mirada que prometia dolor y espero que el aleman dijera algo

- Eso de la fiesta es buena idea -

Alemania se aclaro la garganta, su hermano de verdad que decia cosas sin pensar -Por desgracia estoy deacuerdo con el, en un hambiente mas relajado puede que encuentren la solucion, Francia puede ser un pervertido pero cuida mucho a su familia, no dudo que hubiera sido igual de posesivo si se tratara de la pequeña Seychelles- Dijo Rumania

- Bueno tienen razon, y creo que servira para inagurar "Eso" - Dijo Fiore

Los tres paises mas viejos preguntaron al unisono- Eso?-

- Mi casino -

-KESESES!- prusia paso su brazo por el cuello de Fiore -Ahora entiendo porque te conseguiste a la linda de Monaco JAJAJ! de haber sabido yo tambien ponia un casino aqui KESESES!-

- Sigue y te enviare al hospital -

-JAJA! que? creias que eras el unico que andaba tras ese sexy trasero? claro Francia nunca habia dejado hacercarse a nadie...aunque Tailandia casi lo logro- Alemania se pasaba una mano por la cara esperando el momento que de nuevo alguien se sonara a su hermano por bocotas. Rumania mejor se habia hecho a un lado

- ¿Puedo golpearlo, Alemania? - Pregunto Gajeel

-Yo no se nada- El aleman se paro y se fue del lugar para buscar el botiquín

-Oye chico dime! ¿ya le metiste mano?, es tan suave como se ve?..digo no son tan grandes como las de Ucrania pero se ve bien dotada-

Rumania se tapo los ojos pues no queria ver la masacre del prusiano que no sabia cuando callarse

- TETSURYU KON! -

Alemania regreso con un gran kit de primeros auxilios, ya era normal que a su hermano lo golpearan pues no sabia quedarse cayado o pensar antes de hablar, lo vio tirado en el piso con un gran chichon

-Disculpa lo que te haya dicho, no lo hace a proposito...así es el..-

- Espero que no despierte pronto, bueno, gracias Alemania - Dijo Fiore

-Avísanos cuando sea la fiesta-

- Dos semanas, en mi casa, te esperamos -

- Lleva cerveza, me gustaria probarla -

-Con gusto ahí los vere- decia alemania ientras se hechaba a su hermano al hombro para llevarlo a su habitacion

- Siguiente parada Escocia, le debo Whisky -

-Te dejare por ahora, le prometo a Bulgaria ver peliculas de terror en su casa-

- Pasa por mi casa cuando puedas - Dijo Fiore

-Sera un gusto amigo!- dijo el pais mientras se despedia de Fiore

Cuando Gajeel llego a la casa del Escoces se escucha un gran alboroto, alguien tocaba la gaita

- ¿Estan torturando a alguien? -

- Hay alguien, ¿Aqui? – Volvio a preguntar Gajeel

La musica de detuvo y de la casa salio el escoces vistiendo su ripa tipica y cargando una gaita -Ah eres tu...pasa si quieres-

- Bueno - Gajeel entro a la casa

- Vine a cumplir mi promesa - Dijo el joven pais

-Te estabas tardando- comento el escoces mientras se sentaba en el sillon frente a Fiore con las piernas abierta, el joven pais se dio cuenta que no habia ropa interior debajo de esa falda a cuadros

- ¡Mis ojos! Cierra las piernas -

la vieja nacion solo se limito a carcajearse mientras encendia un cigarro -Deja de emocionarte y dame lo que prometiste-

- Toma 20 litros - Dijo y arrojo la botella

- Me voy -

-JA! no quieres un trago niñato?- decia el pais mientras se levantaba por una copa que empezo a llenar

- Gracias, pero no, me espera Monaco, por cierto, hare una fiesta en mi casa, en dos semanas, no faltes y si vas vestido asi, no entras - Dijo Fiore

El pais volvio a estallar en carcajadas -Pobre mocoso, aun no has visto una borrachera entre los demas paises...como sea ahi estare..-

Gajeel no dijo nada y se fue

Monaco estaba en la casa de Fiore preparandole algo de comer a Lily mientras su chico regresaba

- Estoy de vuelta - Dijo Gajeel

-Bienvenido de regreso Fiore-kun!- monaco se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo

- Se me ocurrio algo para calmar a tu hermano -

-De verdad?!...- le pico la nariz acusadoramente -Espero que no tenga que ver con golpes-

- Hare una FIESTA - Dijo Fiore

-YAY! una fiesta!- brinco emocionada monaco -Hay que invitar a todos!-

- Sera en dos semanas - Y añadio - En el casino -

-Ya que se debe tan genial reunion?_

- Para festejar la inaguracion de Fairy Tail - Dijo Gajeel

la chica comenzo a dansar por toda la cocina -Ire de compras a la casa de France-niichan! apenas si me dara tiempo JEJE!- pero se queda quieta -Y que haras con...Tailandia...seguramente ira a buscarme para salir-

- Lily ira contigo - Dijo Fiore

al dia siguiente Lily estaba en la sala de la casa de Monaco mientras esta se arreglaba, luego de un rato salio lusiendo una falda azul y una blusa blanca -Como me veo Lily?-

- Geejee, muy linda como siempre -

-Que amable eres...-

En eso tocaron la puerta, la chica abrio rapido y se encontro con un chico alto de lentes con un atuendo extraño que traia una flores -Buenas señorita Monaco, que gusto que por fin haya aceptado mi invitacion para salir- le entrego las flores y le beso la mano

Lily tomo su forma de combate y se puso donde estaba Monaco asustando a Tailandia.

el tailandes empezo a temblaba todo -Aaah...hola...vi...vine por Monaco-chan...-

- Esta ocupada - Dijo el Exceed

-Disculpa- El pais se acomodo los lentes pra ver mejor al enorme gato

- ¿Que se le ofrece? -

-Yo...etto...vine a buscar a Monaco-chan para una cita, Francia me informo que ella habia aceptado, la verdad llevo unas cuantas decadas invitandola, me sorprendio que hoy aceptara-

- Lo siento señor, pero ella esta ocupada ahorita -

-Eso no puede ser!- el pais empezaba a enojarse -Monaco-chan! Le pido que venga conmigo, sabe que mis intenciones son sinceras hacia usted!- miraba a la chica detras del gato

- Mire señor, la chica no va a salir, deje de molestar - Dijo Lily

Tailandia entrecerró los ojos y se ajusto los lentes -Lo siento pero no me voy de aqui sin ella- puso pose de pelea, el tambien era experto en artes de defensa

Lily se puso en pose de pelea cual luchador y se lanzo contra Tailandia al tailandes puede que le falte fuerza pero era bastante ágil, la chica los siguio gritandoles que pararan hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del departamento. El gato trato de agarrar al pais y aplicarle un supplex, Tailandia es levantado por el gato y azotado contra el suelo, con sus manos se agarro fuerte del suelo para jalarse y liberarse, pero antes de poder volver atacar al gato monaco llego y se le puso en frente -BASTA! no quiero que se lastimen mas!-

-pe..pero Monaco-chan...yo solo queria..-

-Tailandia-san...por favor retirece...luego le explicare pero ahora le pido que se valla...-

el tailandes con la cara sombria se despidio de la chica y le hizo una reverencia al gato por el combate

Lily estaba en Shock pero inmediatamente se recupero y abrazo a la chica - No este triste, señorita Monaco -

-Lo se pero...no me gusta que peleen y mas por cosas como estas...- se separo del abrazo con cara molesta -Esta vez niichan se ha pasado de la raya, mira lo que proboco!- fue directo a su auto y se subio -Estare en casa de mi hermano, tendremos una larga charla- y con eso se fue, los ojos de la chica indicaban que el probre frances saldria mas que regañado

Lily se fue con Gajeel a decirle lo sucedido y de paso dormir un rato. En casa del frances este disfrutaba un vino en su salon de estar cuando llego monaco casi derrumbando la puerta -NIICHAN!- el frances escupio el contenido de su boca por el susto -Monaco? que haces aqui?...no deberias estar con Tai...-

-Basta de tretas y de tus juegos sucios niichan! lo que hiciste fue muy bajo, sabes que no estoy interesada en Tai-san y aun asi jugaste con los sentimientos de el!-

-Pero...es por tu bien y...-

-NO! yo quiero a Gajeel y el a mi...asi que escucha con cuidado Francis Bonnefoy...sigues metiendote en mi vida y me vuelvo hermana de Inglaterra!-

Al frances se le fueron los colores al oir eso, se lanzo a la piernas de Monaco llorando como la reina del drama que era prometiendo dejarla en paz

-No le hagas eso a tu niichan!-

-Pues ahora vienes conmigo y te disculpas con Fiore-kun por todo lo que has causado-

El Frances no tenia opcion por lo que acepto, ya que no queria perder a su hermanita y que se fuera con el cejon.

Un rato despues Monaco llega a la casa de Gajeel -Fiore-kun! esta en casa?-

Gajeel salio de la cocina, pues estaba comiendo.

- Lu-chan hola -

pero el joven pais se quedo mudo al ver que detras de su chica estaba francia

- ¿Que hace, este tipo aqui? -

Gajeel convirto su brazo en una espada dispuesto a partirlo en dos.

Francia tenia los brazos cruzados y veia a ex DS de mala manera, Monaco se puso al lado de su chico -Niichan no viene a pelear...quiere decirte algo-

el frances aun estaba en la desidia de hacerlo, la chica se dio cuenta y con sus manos hizo como si tubiera cejas grandes, el mensaje fue captado -Yo...yo...vengo a decirte...que tienes mi permiso para andar con mi hermana...vandalo...-

Fiore no lo podia creer, el Franchute le estaba dando permiso de andar con Monaco, Gajeel salto de felicidad.

- Te prometo que la hare feliz -

-mas te vale...no dudare a poner a toda la union europea en tu comtra si le haces algo..- el frances se rasca la nuca -Monaco ya regreso a mi casa, necesito un buen trago-

Pasaron los dias y llego el dia de la fiesta, el casino habia sido decorado con listones y esas cosas, habia meseras vestidas de conejitas y meseros vestidos como Gajeel. Monaco llego una hora antes para ayudar a su chico, iba con un vestido rosa largo entallado tipo estraple, todo su cabello recojido en un sencillo peinado

-Gajeel-kun! ya estoy aqui- grito emocionada entrando al casino

Gajeel casi se desmaya al ver a su chica, no acostumbrado a eso.

- Te ves hermosa, Lu-chan - Dijo Fiore

-De verdad te gusta?- la chica da una vuelta en frente de Fiore para que la viera toda -La señorita Hungria me aconsejo que ponerme- la chica saltaba de felicidad, fue cuando Gajeel se dio cuenta que que podia ver un poco mas la delantera de Monaco, ya que siempre llevaba vestidos recatados, pero esta vez hacia que su imaginacion volara alto

El joven pais salio volando por la hemorragia nasal, y en ese momento comprendio lo que quiso decir el hermano de Alemania, entonces fue que algo llego a su mente ¿como el hermano de Alemania sabia sobre las "esas" de su chica?

Monaco se acerco preocupada al joven pais mientras este trataba de contener aun la homorragia pero con ella tan cerca y brincando por todos lados se le dificultaba

-¿Estas bien Gajeel-kun?¿algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-

- Estoy, bien Lu-chan, morire feliz - Dijo Fiore

La chica no habia entendido lo que quiso decir pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle ya que los invitados empezaban a llegar, en menos de una hora el casino estaba lleno de paises bebiendo y jugando

Gajeel ya recuperado de la impresion saludaba a los invitados, mientras buscaba a su chica con la mirada, la vio a lo lejos hablando con un grupe de chicas tambien muy bien arregladas, estas reian animadamente. Antes de poder acercarse Prusia llego y abrazo a Fiore por el cuello -KESESESE! gran fiesta chico!-

El joven pais queria golpearlo pero no podia, se limito a saludarlo y siguio su camino.

Un gran tumulto llamo su atencion, vio al grupo de chicas correr hacia donde estaban las mesas, Escocia e Inglaterra ya estaban en su punto de borrachos, ambos empezaron a bailar sobre la mesa, Inglaterra solo con un delantal negro y Escocia solo con su falta a cuadros, los paises con hermanas se encargaban de taparles los ojos

De repente se escucho una voz hasta atras -Que las chicas también bailen!- Prusia ya estaba metiendo relajo como era su costumbre. Para ese momento Fiore y Monaco, ya habian desaparecido. Ellos estaban en la playa conversando tomados de las manos

-Valla que es muy habil para los escapes Gajeel-kun-

- Cuando escapas de Laxus, aprendes a escapar de lo que sea -

Ella mi vio divertida antes de pegarse mas tomandolo del brazo -Su playa es muy hermosa-

- No tanto como tu - Dijo Gajeel la tomo de la barbilla levantando su rostro -Gajeel-kun...- ambos se fundieron en un beso, Gajeel abrazo a su chica mientras observaban el atardecer en la playa

- Te quiero Lu-chan -

-Le quiero Gajeel-kun-

Asi siguieron por un rato mas sin tener que preocuparse por los invitados, disfrutando la compañia el uno del otro.

Continuara.


End file.
